


Demon's Curse

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Branding, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bribery, Bukkake, Character Death, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mental Link, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Top Crowley (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Watersports, Will add more as needed - Freeform, Winchester Coping Mechanisms (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Dean is suddenly thrust back into Hell he finds himself at the mercy of a new kind of torment. Crowley and his Hellhounds, when Dean finally emerges from Hell, he's not the same as when he went in.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Hellhound(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	1. Back In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I own nothing. I'm making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Dean groaned as his eyes opened and he was in what appeared to be a forest. He knew it wasn't. He'd been here before. What horrors would await him this time? What kind of torment would he be subjected to this time? He knew instantly by the low deep growl that issued from somewhere beyond the tree line. He was in Crowley's territory of Hell. This did not bode well for Dean Winchester. He slowly stood and looked around.

Dean wasn't scared, even knowing what lay beyond those trees. Knowing what the source of that growl was, was almost a comfort in an odd sort of way. Unlike back at home when you heard that sound and didn't know or see… He could see everything here. "You got your Master with you?" He called out to the creature who only growled warningly in response. 

"I'm here Winchester." Crowley called from somewhere to Dean's left. 

"Tell me Sammy is okay!" Dean called. "I don't give a shit about me! I want to know that Sammy's okay! Please, tell me I got him out in time!"

Crowley was suddenly at Dean's side. "He will live." He said with a single nod of his head. "You barely got him out, but yes. He will be okay."

Dean nodded. "I have only one request." He said, looking at the demon with a look of plea in his eyes.

"One? I'm assuming that's not to be returned home." Crowley said watching him.

Dean looked down but shook his head. "I know how this works. Whichever demon's territory I end up in, I have to be their slave while here, blah blah blah. I also know Sam and Castiel will do their best to get me out. So, I'm not worried about that, I'll get out soon enough. The request I have is, while I'm here… please let me see him. Let me see my Sammy on occasion. I don't care if it's only on the dream realm or if I can go back to Earth on occasion or how… just… make me that one solid promise. If you do that, I will not resist anything you or your hounds wish to do to me."

Crowley knew Sam and Dean were close. And he knew Dean's only priority, to protect his little brother. It had been since Sam was a baby. Hell, it had been since the day Sam was conceived. He held out his hand, which Dean took in a tight hold. "I promise you that!"

Dean shook on it and nodded. "Thank you." He said. 

Crowley nodded. "You're welcome, Dean. Now, you know how things work here! You have to do what I want. And, quite frankly I've been wanting time alone with you. I'm going to condition your body, Dean, to serve my purpose. To raise an army… of hellhounds."

Dean knew by now that male pregnancies were possible in hell. Almost anything was. And he knew he wouldn't die trying to birth the babies or pups. He swallowed hard. "You want me to be a bitch for your hounds." He said.

It wasn't a question, but Crowley answered anyway. "Yes, but I'll have to condition you first."

"Condition?" Dean asked with a small confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"It'll take several days to several weeks depending on how well you adjust and how well your body conditions," Crowley explained. "But what we'll be doing is preparing you to be bred by a Hellhound, carry a litter of up to 12 pups, give birth to the pups, and care for them up to two months old. Once the pups are two months, they will be taken and conditioned to be hunters, fighters, and killers. When and if the time comes that you get to return home, you may keep only one to take with you. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Do I have much choice?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Well," Crowley said chuckling as well. "You could try to run, try to get away but my hounds already have your scent, they'll find you no matter where you go and if you did run, and end up in one of my brother's territories, I could not keep the promise of letting you see your dear, darling little brother."

Dean knew he was right. And he knew all of the demons of Hell would love to have the archangel Michael's destined vessel, as their slave. He sighed softly. "My point exactly. At least I know you'll keep your promise."

Crowley nodded. "You know me well Dean." He said with a small smile. "Now, strip out of your clothes! We'll take them back with us but you won't be wearing them unless you go see your brother."

Dean obeyed, stripping out of his clothing, shoes and socks. He straightened up, his head held high. This wasn't the first time he'd been made to run around naked in Hell. 

Crowley grabbed Dean by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together only briefly. "You keep that head high Dean! Don't you ever lose that spirit! That's what will help you through this. You will be put through things during both your conditioning and breeding that if you allow that spirit to slide… you will never make it through."

Dean nodded. "Thank you Crowley." He said softly. 

Crowley smiled. "On your knees! You will crawl back to my place, and you will keep up with my hounds, we won't go too fast, it'll be easy enough for you, there's no need to rush this."

Dean wasn't scared. Not in the least. He had no reason to be. He lowered to his knees and looked up at Crowley expectantly. 

Crowley patted Dean's head then gave a whistle. Four large hounds were instantly standing two on either side of Dean. The largest hound sniffed at him and growled.

Crowley gave a sharp whistle and that hound went silent. He gave another whistle and the two hounds closest to Dean fell to the back, behind Dean but on either side of him still. 

Crowley nodded and looked at Dean. "Defense formation. To ensure you're kept safe. Just in case. I don't expect trouble, but… you never know in the woods."

Dean gave a nod. He was sure he'd be trained in the different whistles during his conditioning. He let out a whine of acknowledgement. 

Crowley smiled. "You learn fast." He said. Then whistled once more and started walking. Together the four hounds and Dean followed. The largest of the hounds kept Dean at exactly two paces behind Crowley as they moved through the woods. 

Dean knew his knees would be cut open by the twigs and sharp rocks on the ground but he also knew he wouldn't be allowed to die either. He'd been through that before too.

It was close to what felt like an hour or two when they came to a quaint looking cottage in the woods. Dean tilted his head to the side curiously. Crowley had built a cottage to live in? 

Crowley gave a whistle and the two rear hounds moved around Dean and positioned themselves at either side of the doorway. Another whistle and the one to Dean's left, moved to follow Dean. A third whistle and Crowley started walking again. Leading the two hounds and Dean into his house. 

Dean supposed these two were the main mated pair. He was soon going to find out that was entirely wrong.

Once inside, Crowley gave a final whistle and the two hounds positioned themselves on either side of the door as Crowley shut it. "Stand Dean."

Dean stood, just as he suspected, his knees were cut open in various places and bleeding. 

Crowley went to a room in the cottage and soon returned to Dean. He knelt and poured some of the thick paste like substance into one hand. "This will sting but heal your knees. Until you get used to crawling around outside, we'll have to do this often." He gently put his hand to Dean's knee and rubbed the stuff on leaving a light coat but rubbing most into the skin. He did this too with the other knee. They immediately began healing. 

Dean winced but didn't make a sound. He'd been through worse. "Thank you." He said when Crowley was finished.

Crowley smiled and nodded, standing and putting the healing paste up. When he returned he had a bottle that appeared to be alcohol. He set it on the table. "This, if you drink only two tablespoons, will allow you to fall into a sleep-like state so you can go spend time with your brother for one hour. As you can see, there's quite a bit in here. I will administer it to you upon request as long as it's no more than once a day. Pick the time of day wisely. It will need to be any time when you know Sam will be alone. Only he will be able to see you due to your bond."

"Bond?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yes." Crowley said. "You and Sam have a special bond. More so than most brothers have. Your souls are bonded together. It's a complicated situation. And as the days go by I can further explain it to you. You and Sam, you're just… meant to be."

"I don't understand." Dean said. "He's my brother."

Crowley nodded. "Yes, he is. But he's so much more than that. And in time, you'll come to see just what I mean. Now, do you want an hour to see your brother before we get started?"

Dean looked him over, then at the bottle of liquid. He nodded. "Please?" He asked gently.

Crowley nodded. "Two tablespoons, one hour. Make it count!" He said drawing up two tablespoons of the liquid. He handed the medicine cup to Dean.

Dean took it and tipped it up, swallowing. It was bitter but he soon relaxed and fell asleep with a sigh. When his eyes opened he was in the bedroom with Sam who was curled up holding a picture of Dean and sobbing. "Sammy."

Sam looked up immediately. "Dean!? I… how!? A-are you… okay?"

Dean went to him and hugged him close, nuzzling against Sam and taking in his scent. "Listen, I only have an hour. I ended up in Crowley's territory and he's letting me come see you for one hour each day."

Sam bit his lip. "I'll do everything I can to get you back!" He said.

"I know Sammy. Look, he's… he's got plans. As they all do. But… he is going to let me come see you."

"Please tell me he's not going to hurt you." Sam said, looking scared. "Please Dean."

"Not… not really." Dean said gently. "Now, he says he's going to condition me to give birth to an army of hellhounds."

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head. "He… he's going to… to make you have sex with his hounds!?" He asked in horror. 

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said gently. "I'm willing to do it, I know you and Cas will do what you can to get me back here. I just… I wanted to tell you who I'm with and what he's doing. At least he's letting me see you. That's more than enough to make up for what he's going to have me do. Even if it is just an hour a day. I… I love you, Sammy."

Sam smiled, nuzzling his head against Dean's chest. "Love you too Dean. Can you lay here and rest with me until you have to go back?" 

"I think I can do that." Dean said nodding and he laid down with Sam, holding his little brother in his arms, in a protective embrace. 

Sam sighed and nuzzled Dean's chest. "I miss you and it hasn't been that long at all. When I felt your heart stop…"

"Shhh." Dean whispered into Sam's ear. "Shhh. It's okay Sammy. It's okay. I know, but… we know Crowley, and… even being a demon, I'm willing to trust him further than the others. The most important thing is for you and Cas to get me out." 

Sam nodded silently, he kissed Dean's chest lightly.

"Rest little brother." Dean said gently. "Just rest okay?"

"Sure." Sam said softly and he let his eyes close. He slept for close to 30 minutes when Dean gently woke him. "Dean? What is it?"

"I have to go Sammy." Dean said gently  
"My hour is up, but I'll come see you tomorrow okay? Tomorrow evening, I promise." 

Sam looked at him, even now Dean's image was fading. "Okay Dean." He said gently. "Love you Dean."

Dean ruffled his brother's hair. "Love you too Sammy." He said before he fully disappeared only to have his eyes flutter open again, this time he was laying on the couch. He looked around seeing Crowley. 

"Enjoy your time with your brother?" Crowley asked in a gentle voice. 

Dean smiled and nodded. "He's not too happy but he knows you'll take care of me. He… he trusts you, like I do, more than the others."

Crowley nodded. "Was he happy to see you?"

"Surprised, and yes… very happy." Dean said nodding. "As was I." 

"As long as you remain here with me, and do as I say you will be allowed to see him on a daily basis." Crowley said. "Resist or fail to obey, and I will take that hour from you for one day. Continued disobedience will take away more days, it will be longer that you get to see your brother." 

"I understand." Dean said, determined to always try his best to obey, no matter what was asked of him, just so he would be rewarded with an hour with his brother… with his life. With the very reason he was here in the first place. Dean had given his life to save his brother and he would gladly do it again. He loved Sam. "Where do we start?"


	2. Learning Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins learning the commands the Hellhound pack uses and obeys.

Dean glanced around him as he knelt on his hands and knees inside the living room of the cottage with Crowley and two of his hounds. Crowley had made it plain to him, obey and see Sam for one hour each day! That alone gave him all the encouragement he needed to do as he was told as well as he could.

"Okay Dean, we'll start simple. Sitting." Crowley said. "This is just like a normal dog training. I give a certain whistle and you sit." He turned to one of the hounds and whistled the largest of the hounds immediately sat up from where he'd been laying. 

Dean nodded. That seemed simple enough. He watched as Crowley did the same with the other hound. And it too, sat up from where it had been lying. When he turned to face Dean he gave a whistle it was low starting and ended with a short high pitch. Dean quickly sat on his knees. His hands made into fists on the floor, and like the two hounds, he looked up at Crowley expectantly. 

"Good!" Crowley praised. He whistled again this time from high pitch to low and the largest hound stood. He repeated it and the other stood. He turned to Dean and repeated the whistle. 

Dean raised up on his hands and knees. He didn't move from his spot, he wanted to be obedient! He had to be! An hour with Sam! He couldn't bear losing that!

"Very good." Crowley said nodding. He turned to the largest hound and whistled in slow pitch followed by a sharp high one followed by a low one again. The hound moved to his side and stood looking up at Crowley. Crowley repeated this with the second and it too moved to his side, looking up at him. When it came to Dean's turn, Crowley gave his whistle and Dean moved to Crowley's side as well and like the other two, looked up as if waiting for something. 

"Very good, Dean." Crowley praised and patted his and the other two hound's heads. "Now let's try this." He gave a sharp whistle twice then moved away, going to the door. 

Dean almost followed until he saw that the other two stayed put, watching Crowley. He'd almost messed up on that one. His heart pounded in his chest.

Crowley chuckled. "Almost messed that one up, Dean." He said but he smiled. "Good boy though, you did well."

Dean gave a literal and visible sigh of relief. He wouldn't lose time with Sam, not yet at least. 

Crowley chuckled. "Afraid you're going to lose that precious hour with little Sammy?" 

Dean literally growled at Crowley. How dare he speak of Sam in that way. 

Crowley chuckled. "Feeling more like one of my hounds already." He teased. "Dean!" He said suddenly and sharply before giving the to side whistle command. 

Dean looked at him then remembering what the whistle meant, he moved to Crowley's side.

"Good boy." Crowley praised, patting Dean's head gently. He gave the sit whistle and the two hounds and Dean sat for him. 

Part of Dean was yelling at himself for this, for allowing himself to lower himself to this, to behaving like a dog. The other part, the more logical part, told him he had to do it if he wanted to see his Sammy on a regular basis. 

Without a word, Crowley gave a whistle and the two hounds were by his side. He praised them and patted their heads.

Dean, Crowley learned, was a very fast learner. It didn't take long for him to learn the difference in each of the whistle commands. But he still had more commands to learn before he would be an effective member of the pack. 

Dean could sense some hostility from the largest hound, but didn't speak of it. Something told him that during training he was not allowed to speak unless given express permission. He would discuss it later with the demon. 

Crowley gave them the stay command and moved away soon bringing the other two into the mix and giving the stay command again. This time when he returned, he held a fresh deer hide. "Okay Dean. It's time to learn the spoken commands and how to respond. Yes, there are still more whistle commands to learn and they will be taught but I don't want to give you too much at once. Now…" he gave a whistle and all four hounds and Dean moved to Crowley's side. Crowley dropped the fresh hide and gave a three tone short low pitched whistle. 

Dean watched then mimicked the hounds, learning by them that that meant to scent out what was presented to them. He could smell the wild, the blood. When the hounds growled so did he.

Crowley gave a single long loud whistle and the hounds took off, Dean following as fast as he could. 

One of the smaller males moved up beside Dean, nudging him to turn a certain direction and he did. He quickly learned that this was the hunt and track command. Within moments all four hounds and Dean stopped, everything was dead silent, until Crowley arrived. "Dean." Crowley said slowly then gave him the stay whistle before looking at the other four. "Sic em boys!" He said and all four hounds emerged from different directions quickly cornering the deer, snarling and snapping at it. One of the hounds crushing one of the deer's front legs between it's strong jaws. 

Dean watched as the hounds worked together to lame the deer so that it couldn't run. He looked up at Crowley.

Crowley smiled then gave another spoken command. "Finish it!"

Dean looked up at Crowley then back to the hounds as the largest one moved in gripping the deer's slender neck into its massive jaws and easily crushing its windpipe, and the neck bones all at once.

"And that's how the pack hunts." Crowley said not looking at Dean, but at the hounds and the deer. "Together, like wolves with the Alpha making the kill. It's always the Alpha's responsibility to make the kill." 

So, the largest hound was the pack Alpha. Dean had gotten that sensation but hadn't been sure. He could tell that one day, as soon as he learned all whistles and spoken commands, he would learn how to take down the prey with the pack.

Crowley gave the to side whistle and the hounds all moved to him, the Alpha carrying the dead deer on his back. "Good catch boys!" Crowley praised. "Let's go home." 

Soon enough, Dean was back with the others at the cottage, two hounds once again positioned outside the cottage on either side of the door with the Alpha and one other inside, along with Dean and Crowley. "Dean stand." Crowley said, telling Dean to get to his feet.

Dean moved to stand, grunting a bit as his cut knees popped. "So, do they each have a name?" He asked curiously as Crowley once again doctored his knees with the thick healing paste.

"Yes." Crowley said as he rubbed the medicine into one knee and then the other. "The two outside are Bryant and Weston, that one by the couch is Dalton and the Alpha over there by the door, is his litter mate, and older brother Colton."

"Are all hellhounds male?" Dean asked curiously as Crowley rubbed some if the paste up and down along his legs, massaging them, it felt pretty good to be honest.

"No." Crowley said nodding. "Most hounds are born male but, I used to own a female at one time. You getting hungry? You are still human and will have to eat normally. I want to see you get that need met."

"I kind of am actually." Dean said nodding. 

"Okay, what would you like?" Crowley asked.

Dean thought it over. "I don't know… surprise me I guess." 

"How does bbq roast beef sound?" Crowley asked.

Dean hummed and wet in his lips. "That sounds great!" He admitted, then grimaced. "Uh, what do I do if I have to use the restroom?" 

"For now, until your knees grow more accustomed to the outside ground, you may use the toilet. It's down the hall second door on the right. When your knees grow accustomed to the outside, and don't split open nearly as easily as they are right now, you'll be expected to go outside like the others." 

Dean nodded and as soon as Crowley was done massaging the medicine into his legs he went to the room Crowley had told him. He aimed over the toilet and did what he had to then paused in the hall as he was heading back, hearing Crowley talking to the Alpha hound. 

"I know, boy," Crowley said gently, petting the hound's head. "But he's new to this, he's a pup in other words and it's yours and the others jobs to teach him. No, he's not like you. He's human, but he can and is learning. Soon, he'll be a valuable asset to the pack, you'll see."

Dean heard the Alpha growl and huffed, pawing at Crowley's leg, then heard Crowley speak. "Humor him, and me, it's just until he learns it all. As soon as I know he has down my commands, we'll start teaching him how to understand you and your brother and pups." 

Dean stepped into the room now. "You, understand him?"

Crowley looked up. "Yes. I understand all of them, and you will too soon enough. You'll learn what each bark, howl, and growl means then after you've been bred by them, you'll be able to fully understand them just like we're talking now. He's just concerned that you may not be able to keep up with them, being… different and all."

"I can learn." Dean said, determined. "I will learn! Not for you! Not for your hounds, but for myself and for Sammy."

"You would do anything for Sam, wouldn't you, Dean?" Crowley asked with a knowing look.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I would die for him. I would kill for him. I would do anything and everything it took in me to keep him safe and protected! Do I make that clear? I love Sam! He is my brother! What are to be my sleeping arrangements?" He asked.

Crowley chuckled and stood. "Follow." He said and led Dean to a bedroom that had a small twin sized bed. It was a nice room. Attached to the bed was a chain with a collar attached. "I'm sorry Dean, but that will have to go around your neck at night." 

"And what if I have to take a fucking piss in the night?" Dean asked.

Crowley growled warningly. "Watch how you talk to me Dean! You wouldn't want me taking Sammy away tonight, would you?" 

Dean quieted instantly. His heart skipping a beat at the thought of not getting to see his Sam. "Sorry." He muttered softly.

Crowley chuckled. "Let's eat, then I want to fix the setting on that. As for bathroom use, the chain is long enough to allow you to get down from the bed, on your hands and knees, and there will be a bucket placed nearby that you can use. Also in case you have to do more than just take a piss as you called it, there is a sound monitor, you can let me know." 

"You've done this before. To humans, haven't you?" Dean asked.

Crowley nodded. "Once. He was the hound your brother put down a few months back. He learned to love what he was becoming, and wanted to stay as a permanent hound. So, I set everything up, made it so he couldn't switch back one morning after being bitten. He served with my pack for several years before your brother pumped a bunch of silver into him."

"What does being bit do exactly?" Dean asked noting this to tell Sam when he could. 

"Basically, the bitten person turns into a hellhound each night when the sun goes down, and returns to their human form when the sun comes up the next morning." Crowley told him as they returned to the kitchen and he started up some food for Dean to eat. "Depending on how strong their human mind is, they may or may not recall what they did as a hound. Most either don't remember, or don't want to, and those usually ask for a memory block. I guess you could compare it to the way a werewolf transforms; except instead of only once a month, it's every night." 

Dean nodded listening to him talk. After he ate, he was allowed to relax on the couch. 

It was starting to get late in the human world when Crowley came over with a medicine cup of the red liquid that Dean already knew would allow him to go see his brother. "Ready to go see Sam?" He asked, handing the cup over.

Dean took it and smiled, this ruby red liquid was like gold to him. He nodded. "Thank you." He said before tipping the small cup up and swallowing the liquid it contained. He relaxed back on the couch and his eyes soon slipped closed.

In the next moment, his eyes were open and he was in bed, with Sam setting on the edge looking over some notes in a book. "Sammy." He said gently and touched Sam's arm.

Sam jumped and looked over. "Dean!" He said smiling and set the book on the side table before almost literally launching himself into Dean's arms. He immediately started nuzzling into Dean's chest, holding him, kissing him, and taking in his scent. It was outdoorsy tonight. "Have you been outside?"

Dean chuckled. "Hound training." He said gently. "Learning the commands and whistles Crowley uses with his hounds. Helped track a deer for some deer meat as well."

Sam frowned. "But, he's a demon, he doesn't have to eat." 

"No." Dean agreed. "But I do and so do the hounds. I got some information on the hounds."

"Oh?" Sam asked, interested. "Do tell?"

Dean smiled, flinging one arm around Sam's shoulder blades. "They're mostly male. There are very few females. They have an Alpha, Beta, Omega hierarchy and with them, all those funny little ABO fanfiction stories you like to read are true. A male omega does get pregnant and carry the pups. I'm being conditioned for that role."

"I don't like that." Sam whispered against Dean's skin. "Don't like it at all."

"I know." Dean said, nodding. "But until I'm out of there and home, that's the way it has to be. If I don't do as he says, he takes away the very thing that allows me to come see you for an hour. And, I don't think I can handle that."

"I know I couldn't." Sam said softly kissing very near Dean's left nipple.

Dean shuddered, the kiss there had felt good. He smiled and kissed Sam's head lightly. "I don't mind it Sam." He said reassuringly. "I'd do anything to know you are okay, alive, and safe. And if that means giving up my dignity and allowing myself to be fucked by hellhounds and carry their pups, then so be it. I'll do it as long as I can see you and know you are okay and safe." 

Sam smiled. "I love you Dean. And I miss you so much." 

"I love you too Sammy." Dean said nodding. "That's why I'm okay with this. Because… I love you that much!"

"Has he had them touch you yet?" Sam asked.

"No. Not yet." Dean answered. "And he hasn't touched me like that yet, either." 

Sam nodded. "Will you talk to me about it when he does? And when they do? Just so I know you're okay. Cas and I… we're working on finding a way to get you out of there." 

Dean smiled and lifted Sam's head. He kissed each of his little brother's cheeks. "I promise I will." He said softly. "So, what have you done today?"

Sam sighed. "Worried about you, missed you, worked with Cas trying to figure out how to get you back, saved people, hunted things you know… the usual. Just, it's not right without you. Dad's back… came home when he found out about the explosion and us being in it."

"Has he done anything to you!?" Dean asked quickly, his eyes flicking with concern.

"No." Sam said quickly, placing a hand to Dean's chest. "No. He hasn't. He… he actually cried. Dean, am I the only one who can see you?"

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yes. You are. It's because I made a deal with Crowley. That I would do as he said, whatever he wanted, as long as I was allowed to see you and know you were okay on a regular basis. And he agreed to that."

Sam nodded. "Still don't like it." He muttered.

Dean chuckled. "I know little brother." He said. "I know. Just try not to think about what's going on with me, focus on what you need to do, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Sure Dean." He said and snuggled up against his brother.

"That's it Sammy." Dean said softly. "Rest. I'll wake you before I have to go."

Sam nodded but fought sleep as long as he could, soon however sleep finally overtook him and he curled up in Dean's protective arms with a sigh.

Like the night before, Dean stayed with Sam. Holding him and letting him sleep until close to time for him to have to leave. He gently woke Sam and spoke softly. "I have to go now Sammy. But. I'll be back soon! Just remember, do what you have to do and don't worry about me."

Sam nodded gently. How he wanted to kiss those lips of his brother's but he knew he couldn't. It was so wrong to feel the way he did about his brother. "I love you Dean. Be careful please?"

Dean smiled. "I will." He said nodding and kissed each of Sam's cheeks before his image faded into nothing. Like the first time, he was soon opening his eyes on the couch at Crowley's cottage.

"How was Sam?" Crowley asked, handing Dean a cup of hot sweet spearmint tea.

"Missing me." Dean said. "Worried that I'm being hurt. He doesn't like our arrangement but is glad you're letting me come see him." He took the tea and sipped it. "He will get me out of here." He said gently.

"I don't doubt that." Crowley said with a small smirk. "Have you and he kissed yet?"

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We kiss each other's heads or cheeks all the…"

"That's not what I mean." Crowley said. "I mean really kissed."

"On the lips?" Dean asked. "Ew, no! He's my brother, that's totally wrong!" He said it despite the fact that his mind was saying something entirely different at that moment.

Crowley chuckled. "We'll see how long it lasts." He said. "You want to. And so does he."

Dean didn't speak. The one thing he hated most about demons, they always knew what you were thinking.

Crowley soon led Dean to his bedroom. "It's getting late and you have more training tomorrow. If you have to go to the bathroom do it now." 

Dean went to the bathroom and used it then returned to the bedroom. "I might be okay until morning." He said gently. 

Crowley nodded. "Lay down." He said and smiled when Dean quickly obeyed. He slipped the collar around Dean's neck and buckled it behind him. Ensuring to lock it there with a padlock. He put a large bucket near the bed. "Get some rest Dean." He said. "I'll see you in the morning." He went to the door. "Oh, and if you feel the need to masturbate, you may." He winked then stepped out of the room and shut the door, locking it.

Dean lay there for several minutes just laying there for a time then he glanced down between his legs. Fuck! He was sporting a hard on. How and when in the hell did that happen? He tried to resist what he wanted to do. What his body was trying to tell him to do, in the end however, he woke up in the middle of the night humping himself against the bed and softly humming his pleasure and need. He moved to arch his back some, grinding down hard against the mattress, soft moans coming from him. It just wasn't enough. He soon rolled to his back, spread his legs and gripped himself in his hand and started jerking off. Soon he was moaning and thrusting his hips into his hand. "Fuck." He muttered quietly. "Come the fuck on. Dammit Dean." He told himself. "How many fucking times have you done this? Ahhh… oh fuck… mmm. Oh oh oh… there… fuck yes… almost… mmm. Right… mmmm oh yeah." He arched and grunted out as he finally came into his hand and on his belly and waist.

In Crowley's room, the demon chuckled watching the video of Dean on the surveillance camera. "Don't worry, Dean." He muttered to himself. "Each night that will become harder and harder for you to accomplish. Soon, you'll have to have me or one of my hounds to get you off." He knew Dean couldn't hear him, and that made it all better. The cursed collar was doing its job.


	3. Hounds and Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins learning the sounds the hounds make and how to more easily communicate with them.

The next morning, Dean woke up to Crowley gently nudging him. "Wake up, Dean!" Crowley said. "You're going to be learning more commands today, and the different sounds the hounds make." 

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Crowley. He nodded silently, rubbing his eyes. "Do I get breakfast first?" He asked quietly. 

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot you have to eat." Crowley said gently. "What sounds good?"

Dean thought about it for a time. "Maybe some eggs and sausage? Or bacon… and apple pie!" 

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle. "You and pie." He said. "Alright." He unlocked the padlock from the collar and unbuckled it from around Dean's neck, pulling it off. "Come to the kitchen and I'll have it ready for you."

Dean nodded and sat up. He glanced down at his now flaccid cock and shook his head as he stood. He went to the bathroom and relieved his bladder, then went to the kitchen. It was actually pretty nice not to have to worry about clothes.

Crowley looked up and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked gently. 

"Yeah I did, actually." Dean said nodding as the Alpha hound came over to him and nudged him to sit down at the table. He sat and gently patted the hound's head. "Good morning to you too." He said.

Crowley smiled as he worked on Dean's breakfast, soon bringing it over. "You want toast or anything?" He asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, this will be fine, thanks." He said before starting to eat. "Mmm. You know, for a demon you're a pretty good cook."

Crowley chuckled. "Thanks." He said with a grin, watching Dean eat. "Are you ready for today?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said. "What's on the schedule for today?" 

"You're going to run through your commands and learn what sounds the hounds make and how to communicate in their way." Crowley said.

Dean nodded as he ate. "Sammy said to thank you for allowing me to come see him."

Crowley smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually do kind of like you boys. And I know that those one hour sessions with your brother gives you an incentive to cooperate with something you might normally resist."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "I suppose you're right." He said. 

When Dean had finished eating, Crowley took his plate away, then nodded. "Ready to get started?"

Dean nodded and stood. "As I'll ever be." He admitted. 

"Good!" Crowley said. He helped Dean to his feet and led him to the sink. "First thing you need to do is get these dishes clean! I cooked, you clean!"

Dean went to argue. He wasn't a damn maid service! He opened his mouth to speak but when he did Crowley smirked. 

"Or, " Crowley said with a dark chuckle, "I can always revoke your ability to see precious little Sammy tonight!"

Dean sighed and started the water. He could not risk losing his right to see Sam. 

It took Dean a good thirty minutes to get all of the dishes done, since Crowley hadn't done the ones from the night before. When he was finished he turned to see Crowley standing there, watching him.

"Let's go outside and get started, then." Crowley said and he gave a whistle; the two hounds rose to their feet. He looked at Dean pointedly. 

Dean nodded and lowered to his hands and knees. He looked up at Crowley obediently. 

Crowley chuckled. "Good boy." He said, then whistled to the hounds and they both promptly moved to his side. He gave another whistle and started toward the door. The two hounds and Dean followed him outside. 

Once outside, Crowley gave another whistle and the other two hounds stood and with one more whistle, they were by Crowley's side as well. Another whistle and they all followed Crowley a good distance away from the cottage. 

Crowley turned to the group. "Okay, boys! This is a big day for your brother Dean. Today he needs to learn what your commands and sounds are. I'm going to need everyone's cooperation! Bryant and Colton!" He called, then whistled in a high pitch.

Dean watched as both sat, right paw raised and each let out a whine. He looked at Crowley.

"This is called the present position. Presenting themselves for service, awaiting command." Crowley explained. "The whine they gave means they are in position and ready. Dean!" He said the name suddenly and gave the present whistle.

Dean sat back on his knees, right arm lifted, his hand fisted and held in a similar manner as the hounds. And he let out a single short whine sound. He could do this!

Crowley smiled and nodded. "Good enough for your first try." He said. "Each hound has a slightly different pitch when they whine so that will do for you, since, let's face it, you're not a hound. You are a human training to be a hound, not everything is going to be exactly perfect." 

Dean gave a soft sound as if in appreciation for Crowley's patience, and continued acknowledgment that he was in fact, human. It told him that no matter how Crowley had him behave, he still knew what Dean truly was and wasn't going to try to dehumanize him. That alone meant a lot to Dean and made this easier for him to handle.

Crowley nodded and spoke: "Dalton!" He called and gave the stand whistle. "Bryant!" He called and gave a new whistle.

This was one Dean recognized well, the one called the cat call or wolf whistle. He watched as Bryant's wiry hair bristled along his back and he stared at the 'offender' hellhound, rising to his feet and giving out a single low ominous growl. Dean quickly got the hint that it was a warning sound. 

"Dean!" Crowley called and gave the same whistle he'd given the one called Bryant. 

Since Dean didn't have fur that could bristle up he assumed a more tense stance and let out a similar low ominous growl from deep in his throat.

"That's good, Dean." Crowley said. "Better than I had expected." 

Dean was beginning to enjoy the praise he was receiving. Someone thought he was doing good.

"Dalton! The Alpha...sic 'em, boy!" Crowley said, and just as Dalton rushed to seemingly attack Colton, Crowley gave a different whistle.

Dean instinctively reacted to it, not realizing what he was doing, as he and Bryant moved in between Dalton and Colton, both growling in that low ominous sound. 

Crowley chuckled. He gave a different whistle and the three hounds let out a whine before setting or lying down seemingly to rest. "Dean!" He called and gave the to side command. 

Dean moved to his side instantly, looking up at him. He was scared. Had he done something wrong? He was only responding in the way he thought he should. At least, he hoped it had been right since Bryant had done the same.

Crowley knelt and smiled almost wickedly before standing. "Dean, stand."

Dean rose slowly to his feet. He knew that meant he could speak. "Did I mess up?"

Crowley chuckled. "Do you realize what you did?" He asked. "You responded to an untrained whistle command in the exact correct way. Without having to be taught. Could it be that you're beginning to enjoy this?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He swallowed hard. "I… I mean, it… only seemed the… the thing to do. You gave him the attack command, it was only right that Bryant and I protect the alpha."

Crowley nodded and smiled. "You keep that up and I may well reward you with more than one hour with your brother tonight."

Dean was relieved. He hadn't messed up! And there was a small chance that he could see Sam for longer tonight. That was definitely something to work for.

"Okay, Dean, down." He said and watched as Dean lowered back to his hands and knees, he looked up at Crowley, waiting patiently. 

Crowley chuckled and nodded, working with Dean until it was close to noon, then he gave the whistle to pause training, and looked at Dean. "Dean, stand." He said. 

Dean stood and looked at him curiously.

Crowley smiled. "You're doing great. But I thought you might be starting to get hungry." 

Dean nodded gently. "I could stand to eat some." He said. "What time is it?"

"About noon back at your home." Crowley said. "That's why I thought you might be getting hungry."

Dean nodded, though honestly, he hadn't realized the time. Time in Hell was so much different than time on Earth, it was much easier to lose track of. 

Crowley took Dean inside and fixed him some hamburgers and fries, then sat down and watched him eat. "You seem more comfortable without your clothes today."

Dean ate, enjoying the food. He shrugged and swallowed the bite he had taken. "Don't have much choice, I will admit, it is kind of nice not to have to worry about taking my pants off any time I have to go to the bathroom."

Crowley chuckled. "Sometimes I miss small things like that. Going to the bathroom, eating, that sort of thing." 

"You miss it?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "And here I am sometimes wishing I didn't have to. Though I'll never give up my pie!" 

After Dean was finished eating he returned outside with Crowley to work on more commands and learning each of the sounds the hellhounds made to communicate with each other. Colton and Bryant seemed most inclined to help him learn. He learned several different sounds and gestures and learned how to mimic most of them, but not all. Some were reserved only for the Alpha.

As evening approached, Crowley paused the training again. "It's five for your home, Dean, you want some dinner?"

Dean looked up at him and whined, nodding his head. 

Crowley smiled. "Dean, stand." He ordered, watching Dean rise to his feet and stretch his legs. "Come on. Let's see what I can come up with for you." He said leading Dean into the house. This time, he fixed Dean some pork chops, green beans, and salad along with Dean's apple pie.

Dean couldn't have been happier. As long as he got his apple pie to eat as well, he was happy. As he ate, they talked. 

Crowley smiled watching Dean. "You're learning fast." He said. "I'm really liking how far you're coming. And how easily you're adapting. Now, tomorrow will be a bit different. As you already know, you're going to be used for breeding. In order to do that, your body is going to be conditioned to go into heat. Tomorrow, I'm going to give you your first sense of what being in heat will feel like."

Dean nodded as he ate. "Okay." He said gently, though he was rather nervous about that part. What would it be like? How would he respond? 

Crowley chuckled. He could see all the thoughts running through Dean's mind. "You will be just fine, I will be there to help you and keep an eye on you during the experience."

"Thank you." Dean said gently as he finished eating. "More training tonight?" He asked, mostly curious. 

"A little, but not much." Crowley said. "Again, I don't want to put too much on you. We'll go until about ten your brother's time, then I'll let you see him before bed."

Dean nodded. He had Sam to look forward to! He obediently went outside once the dishes were taken care of and trained more, learning more sounds and going over what he'd already learned.

Sometime later, Crowley called for a stop and told Dean to stand. He nodded and smiled. "I think we'll call it for the night. Ready to go in and see Sam?"

Dean nodded. "Yes." He said. "Please!"

Crowley nodded and whistled for the hounds to stand, then to come to his side. He led them back to the house and like the past couple of nights, each one took their allotted position.

Crowley ushered Dean over to the table where he sat down in a chair and worked the healing paste into Dean's knees once again. They weren't as torn up this time, that was a good sign. 

"This time." Crowley said as he worked the medicine into Dean's legs. "You're going to be in your bed already, and chained up. Before you protest, all Sam will see is the collar. He won't know you are chained to anything unless you tell him. You will be free to move around however you like while with him."

This helped to put Dean's mind at ease. He nodded gently, lightly bracing with his hands on Crowley's shoulders as the demon massaged his upper legs, then his calves, making sure to work any soreness out of them. "I'm just thankful that I get to see him."

Crowley nodded. "I know." He said softly. "Now, go to the bathroom if you need to, then come into your room."

Dean nodded and went to the bathroom, relieved himself, then went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "I'm ready." He said.

Crowley buckled the collar around Dean's neck and padlocked it. He left the room and soon returned with the small cup of liquid. 

Dean took it and swallowed. He lay back and let his eyes close. It wasn't long until he was opening his eyes in the bedroom and Sam was lying on the bed.

Sam smiled, seeing Dean's image appear almost ghost-like until it had taken a solid form. "Been waiting for you. Knew you'd be here soon! How was today? What'd you do?"

Dean chuckled and moved over to sit on the bed. "Well, I worked on some more training exercises, learned more commands, and I'm learning how the hounds communicate. It's almost like a pack of wolves, Sammy."

Sam smiled. "Is he… nice to you? Crowley I mean."

Dean nodded. "Yes. Makes sure I eat, makes sure I have plenty to drink. And best of all, he makes sure to acknowledge often that I am indeed human, he's not trying to take that away from me."

Sam nodded. "That's good at least." He said then sighed. "I miss you." 

Dean nodded and stroked a hand over Sam's cheek. "I know." He said. "I'm okay, though, I promise. I would tell you if not."

Sam smiled and nodded to this then gently touched a couple of fingers to the black leather collar around Dean's neck. "That, oddly, looks very good on you." 

Dean smiled. "Thanks. It uh, helps me get into the role." 

"That's the excuse?" Sam asked, chuckling. "Dean, I… there's so much I want to say to you… I just… I don't know how to say them. Things I should have said long before now."

Dean put a finger to Sam's lips. "Hush, baby." He said. "You can tell me as soon as you get me out and back home. I'll even remind you."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said. "So. What's up for tomorrow, or do you know yet?"

Dean chuckled but a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "He's going to show me what my being in heat will be like. I expect there will be lots of touching, maybe some oral, anything to get me good and hard and desperate." 

Sam frowned, in his mind he was growling. He wanted to be the one to get Dean hot and bothered! He wanted to be the one sucking on Dean's hard cock! He wouldn't speak any of this out loud however. "Just… be careful, Dean." He said gently. "Please." 

"Of course I will be." Dean said nodding. "How are things here?"

Sam shrugged. "Okay I guess! I just can't focus without you here. Cas and I have been working on how to get you out but it's taking time. We're trying, Dean."

"I know you are." Dean said nodding. "And I know you can do it. You've done so before." 

Sam smiled and nuzzled against his brother, kissing his chest. "I love you, Dean." 

Dean smiled and kissed Sam's head. "I love you too, Sammy. You're the only reason I'm cooperating with him. Just so I can have these hours with you. He's doing that little justice for me, the least I can do is my part and not give any trouble."

"What's it like?" Sam asked. "To be one of the hounds?"

"Different." Dean admitted. "They work together, as a team. They bring down their prey and the Alpha of the pack, Colton, makes the kill. We've already hunted a deer down together."

Sam bit at his lip, a thought occurred to him. "What are you going to do if he sets you out with the hounds to hunt someone down? A human, I mean."

Dean looked his brother over, it was a legitimate concern. He sighed. "I'll… I'll do what I have to do," he said, "It's that or… or I lose this… this hour with you. If I disobey, or fail to cooperate and follow orders… I lose one hour with you. I… Sammy, I can't let that happen."

"Don't…" Sam said softly but firmly. "Do not do something you will regret on my account. Okay? Please, Dean?"

"I am not going to lose this time with you, Sam!" Dean said. "Do you understand? I will not! I… I love you too much for that."

Sam sighed but nodded gently. "Love you too, Dean. You still have some time to cuddle and rest before you have to go back?"

Dean looked at the time. "10:30." He said. "I have 30 minutes." 

Sam nodded then glanced down, feeling something brush his leg. "Always go around with a hard on nowadays?" He teased.

Dean looked down, then at Sam and blushed. "I think it's the collar." He said. "Last night when I had it on, the same thing happened. I'll just jerk off when I return."

Sam bit his lip. "I could… uh… you know… try to… help." He said, blushing.

Dean chuckled. "Mmm. Little brother wanting a feel?" He teased before holding his arms out and lying on his back.

Sam spit into his hand, then wrapped it around Dean's cock and slowly started to stroke him.

Dean let out a soft moan. "Mmm, Sammy." He whispered, biting at his lower lip.

Sam smiled gently, just glad he could be the one to make Dean moan. He slowly worked his hand up and down along Dean's cock. 

Dean moaned softly, his hips slowly moving into Sam's touch. "Oh Sammy. That feels so good. You uh…" he wet his lips. "You realize, you're my brother...and… mmmm, Sammy… this… it's…"

"Shut up and let me do this, Dean." Sam said, and kissed him full on the lips. 

Dean moaned into the kiss and found himself kissing back, his back arching and his hips thrusting some as his brother tried to get him off, just like the night before, however, this wasn't coming easily. He whined softly. "Fucking hell, why the hell can't I cum?" He muttered.

"Let me try something." Sam said softly and ducked his head between Dean's legs. 

Dean's eyes went wide and he gasped and moaned loudly. "Fuck, Sammy! Oh shit! Oh your Goddamn mouth feels so good!" 

Sam chuckled, bobbing his head lightly, trying with increasing desperation to get Dean off before he had to return. 

Dean shook his head. It was five minutes until he'd have to go. He gently pulled Sam off. "It's just not fucking happening tonight, Sammy… I don't know why. And sadly, I can't stay any longer… fuck! I have to go. Maybe I can work this out while thinking about that perfect mouth of yours."

"Don't go yet, Dean." Sam said softly.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean said gently. "I don't have a choice. I love you, my Sammy. And I will be back! I promise!"

Sam sighed and nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hated having to say goodbye. "Okay, Dean… I… I love you." 

Dean kissed him lightly. "I love you too." He said just before his image faded from Sam's view. He wouldn't know that Sam would end up crying himself to sleep that night.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences what going into heat will be like, and discovers a horrifying truth that will completely change and impact his and Sam's relationship.

Dean's eyes flickered open and he was back on the bed with the collar around his neck and the chain attached to it and the bed. He sighed, then looked down. "Why the fuck won't you go down?" He muttered, then attempted to jerk off to no avail. He was still trying when Crowley entered the room that morning. 

Crowley chuckled as he watched Dean try to get off. "So hard, isn't it?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"What have you done? Why won't it go down?" Dean growled as he jerked himself hard. He shuddered and groaned. It felt good, he just couldn't get to the edge.

"It's part of your conditioning, Dean. And part of your heat training today. I cursed that collar to make you extra horny but unable to achieve orgasm at this time. Don't worry, soon enough I'll lift it and you can let little Sammy get you off. But I need you to know what you'll be experiencing during your heats and for that, this…" he gave Dean's cock a rub. "Has to be hard and extra sensitive."

Dean groaned. It certainly was that. Especially after Sam had worked his mouth so well on it. "Well." He said, panting a bit as he continued jerking off, his hips thrusting into his own hand. "Congrats! It most definitely is that."

Crowley chuckled and nodded. "I know, but it's not over yet. I have to give you three shots. One will go into your penis, the other into your balls. The final can go into your ass, hip, or shoulder. I'll let you decide. And you'll have to take an ecstasy pill."

"What will the shots do?" Dean asked. He didn't need to know what the pill was for. That would make him hornier than a rabbit. He'd had those before. 

"The first." Crowley said as he drew up the clear liquid into a syringe. "Goes into your penis. It will keep it hard. Hellhound bitches are male and their cocks are always fully exposed and hard during their heat. Which lasts for three days!" As he spoke, he pressed the needle into Dean's already hard cock and injected the liquid. It took instant effect.

Dean groaned. He could feel his cock stiffen even more under the effects of the injection. It made him want to jerk off even more. "And… hmmm… and the second?"

Crowley drew it up into a different syringe, the liquid was a darker color and had a blue tint. "This one goes into your balls. It will create a pleasant tingling feeling which will make you extra sensitive to touch. Hellhound studs frequently lick at the bitch's ass and balls. It helps to prepare them for mating." Again, he kept Dean distracted with his words as he inserted the needle into Dean's ball sac and injected the liquid. 

Dean moaned and gasped. Crowley wasn't kidding. The moment the stuff was inside him his balls tingled and he nearly fell apart right then. He bit his lower lip. This was going to be torture. He had a sex addiction as it was and this was going to make that need ten thousand times worse. "And…. Mmm fuck…. The last?"

Crowley chuckled, drawing up the cloudy white liquid. "This one," he said, "you can decide where I inject it. It doesn't matter. It sets your body into a mild fever. Not enough to actually hurt you but enough to mimic the elevated temperature of an in heat hound. Now, where do you want it?"

"Might as well keep it in the same area… Let's go with my ass." Dean said. It only made sense to him to do it there.

Crowley nodded and easily inserted the needle, then injected the liquid. This one took a few seconds to activate.

Dean groaned and shifted position as his body temperature slowly rose due to the third injection. He bit his lower lip as he watched Crowley get a pill that looked a lot like a chewable vitamin. He knew full well what this was and what it would do. As he obediently opened his mouth, the pill was placed in and he was given water to swallow it, he knew… this was going to be a long and torturous three days.

Crowley watched Dean swallow the pill. It was fast-acting so he knew it wouldn't take long before Dean would be practically begging to be fucked and bred. He was right!

Within a matter of moments the drug's effects were going strong. Dean groaned and shifted on the bed. He whimpered and whined, moaning deeply at the lightest touch. He just wanted to jerk off. "Fuck." He whispered. He lay on his side, on the bed, panting heavily, and huffing. "Crowley… please." He whispered after close to thirty minutes. 

Crowley chuckled. "Not yet, Dean." He said gently. "Sometimes a hound bitch isn't able to breed the moment his heat starts so you're just going to have to wait it out. At the end of the three days, I will rub some stuff onto your ass and against your hole that will make you lose enough to accept the thick shaft of a hound. It won't be one of the real hounds yet, but a dildo in the shape of one. That will be your knot training. Once knotted for at the very least thirty minutes to an hour, the effects of the drugs in your system will subside and your heat will end. In a real mating you would be bred but this is just a training."

Dean shifted and moaned. Writhing on the bed and needing to orgasm… to fuck or be fucked. He didn't care which right now. "Hmm.. and… mmm. Fuck. What do I… what do I tell Sam?"

"What do you want to tell him?" Crowley asked. "What is there to tell other than the truth?" 

Dean groaned and rubbed his hard erection. He shuddered hard and moaned. "Mmm, fuck." 

Crowley chuckled softly. "Just like with normal pets, if a person doesn't want them breeding, they'll keep the in heat bitch separated from the studs so that's what's going to happen here. You'll have to stay in here. I'll take you off the chain and you can roam the room. Let your body react how it naturally would in this situation. You know what I mean. You can try to jerk off, hump stuff, that sort of thing. You won't be able to get off but you can most definitely try. And little Sammy keeps his mouth off it! He can rub or kiss you whatever… but preferably no oral at least until after your heat."

Dean moaned and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He muttered and whimpered. He didn't care how it happened as long as he was able to cum soon. 

He had been right, this was torture! He barely wanted to eat, he would drink as long as it was something cool, and didn't use the bathroom as much as normal, not to mention all he could think of was sex. He didn't care if he was the one doing the fucking or being fucked. 

The first night when he went to see Sam it was even worse. Sam knew instantly what was going on and he'd wanted so bad to help but knew he couldn't.

"He says you can kiss if you want or even try to jerk off, but… no mouth." Dean said gently. "Says I have to go three days, then he'll train me on the knot."

Sam growled a bit. He hated seeing his Dean like this. "I hate this, Dean!" He said.

Dean nodded. "I know," he said nodding. "I know you do, but I'm going to be fine."

Sam bit his lip. He wanted to help Dean, not make it worse, but he also wanted to touch his brother. To let him know in some intimate way, that he was there. "I just don't want to make it any worse on you." He said softly. 

Dean smiled and gently took Sam's hand, guiding it to between his legs, against his hard erection. He let out a moan, pressing his hips against Sam's hand. "I want you to touch me, Sammy." He said quietly. "Please. I need to be touched."

Sam nodded and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and began stroking him lightly. "How's that feel?"

Dean's eyes closed and he moaned deeply. "Fuck yeah, Sammy. Mmm, so good." 

Sam smiled and continued. "Is this partly the reason you couldn't get off last night?" He asked curiously. 

Dean moaned and thrust his hips up into Sam's touch. "Yes, Sammy. Though I didn't know it at the time. He wanted me already getting started on my arousal. Fuck… mmm. Damn, these three days are literally going to be utter hell. Oh, Sammy."

Sam smiled and bent his head, running his tongue all along Dean's cock and balls. "You said no mouth," he said with a smirk. "Nothing was mentioned about no tongue though!"

Dean shuddered. He wanted to cum so badly. It felt so good, if he could just get off he'd be great. 

The next day went in much the same manner when he went to see Sam. Only he was much hornier and much more needy and desperate. He even treated Sam to a show of watching him attempt to masturbate. He allowed Sam to jerk him off, lick his cock and balls, even let Sam rim his ass when Sam all but begged to. His cock was so hard. His balls were heavy and full of cum and he was horny as hell, being given another ecstasy pill when he'd woken up. 

On the third day he woke to Crowley standing beside him in absolutely nothing. He panted heavily. "Please." He whined to the demon. "Please Crowley. Just fuck me. I just need to get off, please."

"That's a good boy, Dean." Crowley said, chuckling. "I know you've been letting little brother touch and lick you. Have you humped him?"

Dean shook his head. "No. But, he offered to let me." He admitted.

Crowley chuckled. He patted his leg as he sat on the bed. "I want you to show me how desperate you are, Dean." He said. "I want you to hump my leg."

Dean moved to the floor on his knees and crawled to Crowley, lifting up with his hands to sit on his knees and he raised up some, adjusted a bit, then began to rub his crotch against Crowley's leg. He whimpered and whined, just like with Sam's hand, it felt so good. 

Crowley smiled and stroked Dean's hair gently. "Mmm, yes. That's such a good boy, Dean." 

The longer he did this, the more desperate Dean became, the quicker and more furiously he humped against him. He was panting heavily and grinding against Crowley's leg with increasing pressure and desperation. 

"Good, good boy!" Crowley praised, as Dean grew more and more desperate. "That's it, boy! You ready to see what a mating will feel like?"

Dean whined and nodded his head, thrusting his hips and grinding them hard against Crowley's leg, trying desperately to get off. The need for sex and fucking had finally taken over his mind, all logic was gone, all there was left was his undeniable need to fuck or be fucked.

Crowley chuckled and pushed Dean off him. "On the bed." He ordered and watched Dean obey with a desperate whine.

Crowley smiled as he carefully rubbed a slick substance against and into Dean's asshole. 

Dean whined. He could feel himself instantly getting almost wet back there, his body seeming to generate its own lubricant. He glanced back at Crowley only to find he was holding a dog cock dildo, complete with inflatable knot, and he found he wanted it inside him.

Crowley chuckled and pressed the dildo to Dean's hole. He made a few quick jabbing motions before suddenly thrusting it deep inside Dean's ass.

Dean arched and screamed out in pleasure. His own cock almost exploded right then and there. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Fuck, fuck! Yes!"

Crowley chuckled. "Hmmm, didn't think you'd like it that much." He said as he began thrusting the dildo in and out of Dean's ass, mimicking the quick hard thrusts of the hounds. "This," he said, "is a bit smaller around than they are but, you get an idea of what it's going to be like just the same!"

Dean shook, it felt amazing! He whined and arched his hips back, his mind seeming to switch to full on hound mode. He growled softly and whined in his pleasure and need. 

"That's it." Crowley said nodding in approval of Dean's actions. "Good boy! Good horny, little in heat bitch! You'll be taking the knot soon."

Dean didn't care. He was just enjoying the hard fucking. His cock threatened to explode at any moment but was unable to due to the cursed collar around his neck. He whined, whimpered and let out small howls. His cock throbbed and he thrust back against the dildo in his ass.

Crowley pressed a button on the outside of the dildo and the knot began to inflate, rubbing occasionally against Dean's prostate. 

Dean shook, waves of pleasure sweeping over him one after the other. He could feel the fake knot begin to inflate, making the dildo harder for Crowley to pull out until it was so large that it pressed against his insides, stimulated his prostate constantly and completely and hit every single pleasure point there was inside him. 

Crowley stopped thrusting it in and out once it was too large to pull out. He then removed the cursed collar from Dean's neck and gave the dildo a twist, mimicking the way it would twist when the hound turned back to back on him.

Dean arched, whined loudly and he came, hard. He whimpered as he came, and came. There had been so much built up and it all but gushed in thick spurts. Finally, after a torturous three days, he fell to the mattress, panting heavily and finally completely relaxed. His body heat seemed to return to normal and the unbearable need to fuck or be fucked subsided. After several minutes of just lying there, he let out a sigh.

"Absolutely, utterly amazing, isn't it, Dean?" Crowley asked with a chuckle at Dean's reaction. 

Dean didn't respond. He was too tired to respond right yet. After another several minutes passed, he took in a deep breath and spoke one word. "Fuck." 

Crowley couldn't help but laugh. "And just think, every four to six months you get to experience that." He couldn't help but smirk, he knew Dean could never be bottom for anyone or anything else ever again. "There is one final part to this."

"What's…" Dean started, then paused to take another breath. "What's that?"

"The scent marking." Crowley said. "I'll show you after we take the dildo out of your ass. But it has to stay in for at a minimum of thirty minutes. During that period of the breeding, the stud continues to pump cum and sperm into your body. Since it can't escape because of the knot, you'll have more than enough sperm to ensure you're well bred. And it won't be just one fucking you. All four of them will in turn. But only the Alpha will knot."

"S-so throughout the three days I'll be fucked over and over with only the Alpha knotting in…" Dean repeated, nodding in understanding. 

"Right." Crowley confirmed. "And he won't just knot once. It'll be every time he takes you. There's no way you won't be carrying pups by the end of the three days." 

When thirty minutes had passed, Crowley allowed the dildo's knot to deflate and he pulled it out of Dean's ass. He stood. "Now for the scent marking." He said, and before Dean could say anything, he aimed his cock at Dean's ass and began to urinate on his ass, balls, and cock.

Dean shuddered. He didn't like this part. Not at all. He ducked his head and for the first time since arriving in Crowley's territory, he felt utter shame. 

Crowley chuckled and moved so that he was in front of Dean, gripping his jaw rather tightly. "I know, Dean." He said gently. "I know that has to be degrading for you. But, you'll get used to it and it's not like I'm going to make you go around like that. Now, come on. Let's go get you a shower, okay?"

Dean nodded silently. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. He wanted Sam. He wanted his Sammy holding him. He needed to hear Sammy telling him he was loved no matter what.

Crowley helped Dean to his feet and helped him to the bathroom where a hot bath was already drawn and ready. "Why don't you get in and relax, wash up, get yourself back together, then come into the kitchen and I'll have you some food ready. Okay?"

Dean nodded silently again. It was plain to tell he was upset. "Sammy…" he muttered. 

Crowley nodded and caressed Dean's cheek gently. "Tonight! I won't keep you from seeing him tonight, that's a promise." 

Dean nodded and got into the warm bath, it felt so good and the scents were very relaxing. He leaned back in the large tub, his knees bent slightly. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Sammy, please don't be ashamed of me." He muttered softly, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

It took several minutes for Dean to get back in control of his emotions. When he did, he bathed getting as clean as he could. Even so, he could still feel the demon's urine running along his body. It had been almost scorching hot and Dean wouldn't have been surprised if he had at least first-degree burns on the areas. 

After some time, Dean got out of the bathtub and dried off, leaving his hair alone so that it was slightly damp on the ends. He went into the kitchen and sat down.

Crowley watched him. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean." He said gently. "Maybe I should have told you what was going to happen before I did it."

Dean's head shot up to look at Crowley. He shook it from side to side almost violently. "I would never have let you, had I known what you were about to do! John used to do that kind of shit! The hounds, I might be able to handle but don't you ever… fucking do something like that to me again!"

Crowley sighed and nodded gently. "I understand, Dean, believe it or not. I really do. John was pretty horrible to you boys. Did you know, after Sam left for college, he would go there on the pretence of checking in on him and he would have his way with Sam?"

Dean's teeth clenched and he growled deeply, sounding just like one of Crowley's hounds. It was a growl that signaled a warning. "He… fucking… touched… MY Sammy!?" He all but yelled it.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but… yes." Crowley said gently. 

Dean was pissed. How DARE John Winchester touch Dean's little brother! That bastard needed to pay! "Suddenly…" he said, standing. "I'm not hungry…" he left the room and stepped outside. He wouldn't leave Crowley's territory, he just had to get away to think.

Crowley looked over at Colton. "Colton!" He called, then gave a different kind of whistle, telling the Alpha hound to go after Dean and keep an eye on him.

Dean had gone walking and was sitting beside a stream close to Crowley's cabin. He leaned against a tree, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms locked around his legs. 

Colton went out after Dean, soon finding him. He could sense Dean's anger and, being a hellhound, he fed on it, letting himself be used as an outlet to soak up the anger Dean was feeling. He lay down beside Dean and whined softly.

Dean didn't need to know what was being asked and he whined back, shaking his head. No, he most certainly was not okay. How could John touch his defenseless little brother like that? He rocked back and forth.

Colton placed his head against Dean's leg, nuzzling it gently and whining softly, trying to comfort him.

Dean sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "How could he?" He asked finally. "How could he touch Sammy?! He promised he wouldn't. Promised me that if I took it, he would leave Sammy alone! There's no telling what he did to my brother!" He gently stroked Colton's head, feeling the wiry hair catch here and there against his skin. "I want to kill him, Colton. I've never wanted to see a human actually dead before… but he crossed the line."

Colton whimpered, his ears pulling back against his head. He whined and pawed at the ground.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. I would love nothing more than to hunt him down and tear him to pieces! But, I would want to be the one to deliver the blow, and that's your job."

Colton stood and nudged Dean gently to get to his feet. They had a job to do! 

Dean got to his feet and followed Colton, who quickly rallied up the rest of the pack, then went to Crowley, explaining in his own way that they needed to go on an attack trip.

Crowley looked at Dean then Colton, then Dean again. "You sure about this, Dean? He wants to take you on your first human kill."

Dean gave a single nod of his head. He didn't need to speak. He was going to see John dead for what he'd done. 

"Okay." Crowley said, shrugging. "If it's something you are absolutely sure you want to do. But you are to be in hound mode at all times!"

Dean nodded. "I can do that." He said. He knew he could, and this would probably be the most satisfying moment since he'd come back to hell.

Crowley gave a whistle and used his demon powers to take them all to Earth. He looked at Dean. "You know his scent best, lead the way." He said.

Dean whined and took off, running as fast as he could on his hands and knees. He could hear the other hounds following close behind and it didn't take long for them to find John. He was at Bobby's… and there… was his Sammy. Laying on the hood of… he let out an angry growl, a warning growl. 

Crowley nodded watching the scene before him. John was holding Sam's arms down against the hood of Dean's car while Bobby was thrusting inside him. "Sic 'em, boys!" He ordered.

Dean and Colton led the pack, soon stopping and growling to make their presence known. 

Sam turned his head, then let it fall back onto the metal car hood. "Dean." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He then let out a moan as Bobby thrust into his prostate. 

Dean and the hounds rushed in, attacking John and Bobby, Colton raking his claws down Bobby's back. 

Dalton and Weston worked on laming him while Colton and Dean went for John. It didn't take long for Colton to snap John's ankle, almost breaking it clean off. Dalton and Weston soon came over and helped lame John as Crowley stepped up.

"I warned you, Winchester!" He said sharply. "I told you he would one day find out what you were doing! Dalton, Weston, Colton!" He called and gave the to side whistle. "This is Dean's job!" 

Dean growled heatedly as he moved over to John, watching him bleeding from the other hound's claws and teeth. He knew Bobby would bleed out too, but let's make this even more intense… he huffed and padded over to Bobby, growling as he opened his mouth and closed it around Bobby's throat.

"Dean." John said wincing in pain as he used his elbows to try and get to his eldest son and Bobby. "Dean! You're NOT a hound! Don't do this! This isn't how we do…"

Dean wasn't listening. He slowly tightened his grip on Bobby's throat, cutting off his airways. His eyes were locked on John as his teeth soon broke through the skin, he tightened his grip more, tasting Bobby's blood gush into his mouth and he jerked his head, tearing Bobby's throat wide open. 

Sam watched. He knew! Fuck! Dean knew! Crowley had told him… about all of those times at the college. And he knew, seeing what had just been going on… John was going to die. As Dean padded over to John, Sam slipped off the hood of the car and crawled over. "Wait, Dean." He said gently. He looked at John. "Don't think I'm going to stop him!" He said coldly. "Because I won't. What I will do is ask you one question first. Why?"

John looked at Dean with a smirk. "Because I could. You were my boys! And I wanted you! Needed you! Mary died because I wanted her to! Then, get you boys separated and you were so much easier to fuck!"

Dean had heard enough. He growled and latched onto John's throat with his teeth, clamping down hard. He stopped, then looked at Crowley and whined. He needed confirmation first.

Crowley smiled and nodded. "I'll give you the first kill free. I know you were overwhelmed with the emotions of what was happening… but good boy for asking permission first on this one. But this one, you don't have to. I warned you, John. I told you he'd never let you live if he found out. You brought this death on yourself. Dean! Finish it!"

Dean whined and bit down hard on John's throat, ripping it open, and watching as the blood gushed from the wound, his artery had been severed. He watched the light fade in John's eyes then whimpered. If he'd had dog ears they would be lying back. He whined and moved to Sam's side, nuzzling him and licking his face and neck gently. 

Sam didn't care. Dean had protected him. Crowley had let Dean protect him. He wrapped his arms around Dean, sobbing.

Crowley sighed softly. He almost hated keeping the brothers apart. But Sam didn't belong in hell, not this time. And Dean couldn't get out until he was redeemed. "Dean, I want you to spend tonight with your brother. As your normal self. He needs you right now, I will come get you tomorrow."

Dean looked at him, then Sam, and spoke. "Is that okay, Sammy?" He asked softly. 

Sam was shaking as he clung to Dean tightly. He nodded silently and kissed Dean's cheek whispering to him. "Please." He said. "I need you tonight, Dean. I don't want to be alone." 

Dean nodded, then looked at Crowley. "Thank you." He said and kissed Sam's head. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go home." 

Sam didn't care that they were both completely naked right now. He just needed his brother. He nodded. "Okay." He said softly. 

Dean stood slowly and helped Sam to his feet. He smiled gently. "Get in the car, Sammy." He said and helped his brother in, then got in as well.

Crowley stepped over. "I'll have my boys finish off the bodies. Let me send you two home." He used his powers to do so, then ordered his hounds to finish off John and Bobby so that nothing could possibly be traced back to Dean. He was still human after all. 

Dean looked around as they were transported to the bunker. He sat in the driver's seat of the car, staring out the window in silence. After a time, he spoke. "I'm so sorry, Sammy!" He said. "I had no idea! He promised me that if I let him do to me what he wanted, he would never touch you."

"Not your fault, Dean." Sam said softly, he too was looking out his window. "I'm just sorry you had to see what he's been doing since you went to Hell, this time." 

Dean nodded. "Like you said, it's not your fault." He sighed. He could still taste their blood in his mouth, could still feel the skin ripping as his teeth sank in deep. The most frightening part of it, he'd enjoyed it. "At least I know they won't hurt you anymore! Let's go inside, Sammy."

Sam nodded wordlessly and got out of the car. He waited for Dean, like he always did, and together, the brothers went inside. 

The evening and night was so much different. There was tension between them, and Dean wondered if it had been caused by his unmistakable ability to act the role of a hellhound. As they ate in silence he was the one who spoke first. "Sammy…"

"No." Sam said, shaking his head. "Don't you say it! You acted on instinct. You had to do it! Yes… it was our dad, you killed our dad. But dammit, Dean… you did what you had to do! He set the fucking bomb to go off, Dean! He told me so! Knew you'd do anything to protect me, even give your life! He banked on it! He did it so you couldn't be there to stop him. So no. Don't you even for one minute think I'm upset about that."

Dean sighed softly. "What is it then?" He asked gently.

Sam looked at him, then down at his plate, he'd hardly touched it. He swallowed hard. "I don't know…" he muttered. 

Dean bit at his lower lip. "Was it… how I did it?" He asked gently.

Sam twirled some food onto his fork, sitting there silently for a long time. He stood and grabbed Dean's wrist, jerked him up out of the chair he was in, and all but shoved him into the living room and down onto the couch before straddling him and grinding against his brother hard, almost desperately. He moaned deeply. 

Dean lost all track of what was going on. All that mattered was Sam needed him, and he was there. 

"Fuck me, Dean!" Sam said gruffly. "Please! I don't want to feel them! I want… dammit I want it to be you! Your cock slamming inside me. Your hips thrusting so hard against my ass. I want it to be you!"

Dean knew Sam had been left unfulfilled back at Bobby's auto shop. He knew Sam needed to get off, to work the frustration out. So, he did what anyone would do. He got up, went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of KY Jelly, returned to Sam and slicked his own cock down then he pulled Sam's legs over his shoulders, lined up and pressed into Sam deeply with a loud moan. "Oh, Sammy!" 

Sam arched for him, thrusting his hips back, against Dean. "He said…" he started. "He said I wasn't allowed to… mmm… to cum until Bobby and he did first. Dean, they… mmm…"

Dean kissed him to shut him up. "I know! I know what he did. And I'm so sorry you had to go through that! Let big brother Dean make it all better!" He whispered, as he began sharply thrusting into Sam's ass. 

Sam moaned and gasped, moving into Dean's desperate thrusts. "Fuck, yeah, Dean. You feel so good."

Dean smiled. "No one!" He said sharply as he thrust in deep. "Is ever going to…" he paused to thrust again. "Fuck this ass but me! Ever again!" He snapped his hips. He was well aware of how rough he was getting but he couldn't help it. He needed to replace them with himself. He needed to claim Sammy as his own! That way no one would ever want to touch his little brother again.

They went pretty hard and roughly for a while before Sam gasped and arched. "Oh," he moaned loudly. "Oh, Dean. Dean, gonna cum, Dean." 

"Good baby boy." Dean said, kissing Sam's neck and throat making sure to leave several marks around the front and sides of his neck and throat. "Cum for me, Sammy."

Sam couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to. He soon arched and let out a loud moan, bucking up hard against Dean as he shot out several spurts of cum all over his waist and belly.

Dean followed soon after, spurting deeply into Sam's ass with a groan of pleasure. He let out a small growl sound before kissing Sam full on the lips. "Fucking mine! No one touches you but me! I'll tear anyone apart who tries it."

Sam sighed softly as he pulled Dean down on top of him and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. He locked his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Dean." He whispered. "Can you… do you think we could… you know… just lay here and snuggle for the rest of the night? I just need to feel your arms around me." 

"Anything you want, Sammy." Dean said gently, kissing his brother back. He nuzzled Sam's bruised neck, nipping lightly at each hickey bruise to make it darker. Sam was his, and his alone! "I'm right here. Just rest. I'm not going anywhere until tomorrow morning."

Sam sighed and snuggled up into Dean's protective, almost possessive, embrace and it wasn't long before he was drifting off into a sound sleep.


	5. First Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is bred for the first time!

The next morning, when Sam woke up, he could hardly believe it. His eyes fluttered open to see Dean lying beside him, looking at him, watching him sleep. "You're still here." He said softly, with a smile.

"Of course," Dean said, nodding. "No way I would leave without you being awake first."

Sam nuzzled against Dean's chest. "Thank you, Dean." He said. 

Dean frowned. "For what?"

"Stopping him," Sam said, "even if you did have to take the hellhound approach. You saved me, Dean."

Dean smiled gently. "I couldn't stand to see him hurting you, Sammy." He said. "Look, I don't have a lot of time this morning, so why don't we go get something to eat and just take it easy?"

Sam nodded. "Okay, Dean." He said smiling gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean said before moving to get to his feet. 

"You seem so comfortable like that." Sam said chuckling. 

Dean smiled. "You do sort of get used to it. Not having to worry about putting clothes on, taking them off… not worrying about pulling pants down to pee."

"That would be great." Sam said, chuckling as he got up as well. "I know you can't, but let me get dressed and we'll go downstairs and eat."

Dean nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed watching Sam dress. "You're so beautiful, Sammy. Always did think so." 

Sam blushed and smiled gently. "Thanks, Dean." He said as he fixed his jeans then pulled on a shirt and started buttoning it. "You're pretty damn hot yourself!" 

Once Sam was dressed, Dean stood and went to him, taking his hand. "What sounds good to you to eat?"

"Bacon and eggs?" Sam suggested. 

Dean smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said, going downstairs with Sam and to the kitchen. "You rest, I'll cook, that is… if you're okay with it."

"If it were anyone but you, I wouldn't be. But I'm comfortable with anything as long as you're involved." Sam admitted to him, taking a seat at the table.

Dean smiled and went to the fridge getting out the food, then he took it to the stove and started to fry the bacon and eggs. "Would you like toast?"

Sam nodded. "Please? With grape jelly."

"Is there any other kind?" Dean teased. 

"Not really." Sam chuckled. "Some will argue that strawberry is a thing."

Dean made a face. "Nasty." He said as he flipped the bacon. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam frowned. "For what?" He asked.

"Everything. Dying, leaving you, letting him touch you…" Dean said with a sigh.

Sam stood and moved to his brother, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, and kissing his neck lightly. "Stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault. You didn't tell him to do it. You didn't even know he was doing it until Crowley told you. Please tell me he's treating you okay."

Dean didn't answer right off, he could still feel the searing heat from the demon's urine as it hit his most personal areas. "He is." He said.

"You hesitated." Sam said, noting it. "What's he done?"

Dean sighed and turned in his arms. He put his hands around Sam's neck and kissed him lightly. "It doesn't matter, Sammy. I agreed to it. I agreed to everything he is doing or going to do, for one hour… One hour, Sammy… with you, is more than enough for me to agree to anything he wants."

Sam kissed back, then looked at him. "Please tell me." He said. "I want to know." 

Dean sighed and nuzzled Sam's neck, kissing it gently. He took in a deep breath then let it out and spoke. "It was during my heat training. He showed me what it would be like to take the hound's knot, that wasn't so bad. Then, after that, he uh, scent marked me."

Sam understood. He nodded gently, then kissed Dean. "It's okay, Dean. When Cas and I get you back, I'll make it all better. I promise."

Dean smiled and nodded before turning back around to finish up the food. "Go sit down little brother, breakfast is ready."

Sam nodded and went to sit down, Dean followed him with the food. 

They had just finished eating when Crowley showed up. "Good morning, Sam, Dean." He said when Sam pulled the door open.

Dean stood from his place on the sofa. "I guess I have to go back then?" He asked.

"I have to take you back, Dean." Crowley said. "You know the rules."

Dean nodded and went to the door. He pulled Sam to him and kissed him gently. "I love you, Sammy." He said gently. "I'm doing this, so you don't have to. Just get me out as soon as you can, okay?" 

Sam kissed back gently, then nodded. "You know I will!" He said then looked to Crowley. "Please be careful with him. He's… he's all I have left." 

Crowley laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "He will be well cared for. That I can promise you. I won't let harm come to him as long as he is under my authority. Just know, he may not be entirely the same when you get him home."

Sam nodded. "I know, I can see it already. But, he's my brother and I love him. I'll be here to make it right again!"

Crowley smirked a bit. "I have no doubt of that!" He said chuckling. "Dean!" He said sharply and gave the to side whistle.

Dean kissed Sam once more before moving to his hands and knees and going to Crowley's side, looking up at him expectantly.

"Follow." Crowley ordered and together he and Dean walked off. 

Sam watched Dean go until he could no longer see him. A tear rolled down one cheek and he wiped it away. He turned and went into the house, sitting down and getting started on figuring out how to get Dean out of there. "Castiel! Need you at the Bunker!"

Crowley took Dean back to his place in the woods of Hell. He helped him inside, then turned and looked at him, kneeling to be more face to face. "I'm sorry Dean. I really am. Even I didn't expect that. I am in talks… hoping to let your dad maybe take your place in Hell. He deserves it. Bobby too. Two for one! But, I have to wait for the confirmation that it will be allowed. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded. It didn't hurt any less though. He let out a whine, then opened and closed his mouth trying to convey that he wanted to talk.

"Just this once." Crowley said. "I'm being easy and lenient with you since that was a hard thing to do. What is it?"

Dean moved to sit back. He sighed. "I just… never thought he would… I mean… what he was doing, holding Sam down… letting Bobby… I didn't mean to react the way I did, it just…"

"You acted in the heat of the moment." Crowley explained to him. "You were in your hellhound mindset, it's normal to respond to something like that in the same manner. I do not fault you. Even though you killed without permission, you were mad. Your brother was being hurt and it pissed you off. I understand that. Does the fact that you killed them scare you?"

Dean nodded. "Some." He said. "I didn't mean to, it just…"

Crowley smiled. "Why don't we have a rest day today? Would that help?" 

"No." Dean said. "I want to keep training, working… doing something, anything to keep my mind off what he did! What he was allowing to happen! It hurt, Crowley. Seeing that, seeing Bobby over Sammy… John holding him down. No one will ever know how much that hurt me."

"I do." Crowley said. "Not only did it hurt you, upset you, make you mad, but you felt like only YOU should be the one touching Sam like that, jealousy?"

"N-no… he… he's my brother… I can't… I could never…" Dean stammered but was soon quieted.

"But you did, Dean. Don't forget, I know what you do. And I know what went on between you and Sam." Crowley told him. 

Dean fell silent. "I did that to help him." He said.

"Did you?" Crowley asked before standing. "Over the next several days, I want you to think on that. I'm going to take the rest of this week to train you on taking the knot, then you're going to be bred for the first time."

Dean nodded in acceptance. He knew what he had to do, and over the next week he trained hard. Working with the hounds, being trained on being in heat and taking a knot in his ass.

Before Dean knew it, he'd been here a full month and Crowley woke him up after reattaching the curse to the collar to make him hard and aroused. He was still getting to see Sam on a daily basis, and sometimes Cas. Naturally, Sam hated the idea of what Dean was having to do, but there wasn't much he could do to stop it right now. 

Crowley smiled as Dean woke up, desperate and needing to be fucked, even asking to be bred. Crowley brought in each of the pack of hounds and left them in the room with food, water and a designated place for bathroom use. He looked to Dean. "I know you're not used to taking as much at a time, but this is how the pack breeds a bitch. After each mating from each of the others, Colton will come in and be last, he's the one who knots and breeds you. I'll come in and check on you in a little while." He smirked some as he worked some KY Jelly into Dean's hole, deliberately leaving the outer part as untouched as possible, knowing the hounds would lick before fucking him, that, in Crowley's mind would be enough lube to help Dean get started. He stood, walked out of the room and shut the door.

Dean knew he could have escaped this if he'd really wanted but he was doing it for Sammy! Just for that glorious one hour with his Sammy! He whined softly as the first hound, Weston, neared him. He could feel the hound sniffing at his ass then let out a moan as the hound's large tongue dragged against his cock, balls, and ass. He wasn't expecting the intense pleasure that shot through his body. 

Weston continued licking at Dean's backend, his tongue sliding against Dean's hole slowly, deliberately, causing him to moan out. He whined in pleasure and stayed still as the hound hopped up on two legs and mounted him. He felt it thrusting and soon the tapered tip of the hound's cock was poking at his entrance. He adjusted position a bit and felt the hound slide into him, his ass muscles clamping down tight around the thick cock. 

Dean whined and whimpered, thrusting his hips back some as Weston fucked into him. It was rough, fast and just what he needed to have a decent cum but he didn't… not much at least. It was more like a dry orgasm, though he did whine some and his body shuddered. As Weston came inside him, then easily pulled out, he was left wanting, needing more.

Dalton was next, and since Dean had been worked a bit looser by Weston, and with Weston's cum providing a sort of added lubricant, he easily slid in and started thrusting. 

Dean whined, his back arching as Dalton's tapered tip rubbed against Dean's prostate. He whined loudly. It felt so good. Though it didn't seem to last because soon he felt the overly hot cum spill out inside him and just like that Dalton was hopping off.

There was a brief pause before Bryant stepped up. He sniffed at Dean's ass, licking it over and over roughly, almost as if trying to clean him out before he too mounted and within a few thrusts he was sliding into Dean's ass as well. His session was longer than Dalton and Weston's had been, thrusting in and out in quick deep thrusts, his cock tip hitting Dean's prostate over and over, making Dean whine, and whimper out in pleasure and need. His heat almost seemed to heighten as each hound failed to knot, leaving him wanting more.

Bryant whined softly as he thrust deep into Dean's ass, and Dean could feel Bryant's hot breath on the back of his neck as he did so. Soon enough, Bryant had shot out a load of hot cum deep into Dean's body. 

As soon as he felt Bryant pull out, Dean whined. Fucking hell, he needed one of them to knot him and now! His heat was almost literally raging now. He was desperate, a true bitch in heat and honestly, it wasn't helping his sex addiction. He needed to be fucked and bred. His mind was screaming out to just let him be knotted and bred. 

Colton however, didn't appear to rush in his desire to mate the human bitch. He slowly stood and stepped over to Weston, then Dalton, and growled low at them; then did the same with Bryant before moving to Dean and nudging him with his muzzle. 

Dean held his ground. The Alpha was testing him, he knew that much. He whined softly and lowered down on his arms, ass high in the air. 

Colton growled and nudged him again. Dean didn't understand. He tilted his head and whined. Colton repeated the action and soon had Dean toppling over onto his side, with another nudge, he had Dean on his back.

Dean wasn't sure what the hound was about to do until he felt the tongue dragging against his cock and balls. Colton was lapping at him roughly and quickly and Dean forgot all about his hound sounds. He arched and moaned loudly. "Fuck." He whispered. 

Colton continued lapping at Dean's hard and overly sensitive cock and balls, lowering his aim to drag it against Dean's hole as well. He was making sure Dean knew he was his bitch. Where the others just fucked him, Colton was going to stake his claim on his bitch. 

Dean couldn't help it, it just felt so good. A small spurt of precum slipped out of his cock and he whined, shaking from the stimulation. "Please." He whispered. "Fuck yes, please." 

Colton soon nudged Dean to his belly, used his own paws to pull Dean up onto his hands and knees then began lapping at his balls and ass roughly, hiis tongue dragging against the quivering hole. He snapped at Dean's hip then mounted, his claws digging into Dean's sides as he began thrusting his hips, trying to find the right spot and in a matter of a few thrusts, he hit it, sliding deep into Dean's ass. 

Dean let out a loud whine, Colton's cock was bigger than the others. And the tip grazed roughly against his already sensitive prostate, each thrust was strong, deep, powerful. Every ounce of this hound's movement screamed Alpha! He looked up to see Crowley standing there with a smirk.

Crowley knelt beside Dean, lightly stroking Dean's erection. "He feels so good, doesn't he Dean?" He asked. "He's going to plant a litter of pups inside you. He placed a hand to Dean's lower belly. 

Dean whimpered in pain. He could feel his insides seeming to shift and move, a tube was forming from somewhere around his bowel area to connect to the womb so that the sperm would travel into the appropriate place. He could feel the birthing canal form but he could tell it was closed for the time.

"Just remember, you agreed to this in exchange for one hour with Sammy!" Crowley said as he continued his work on Dean's body before soon stepping away. "You will remain here for three days, ensuring you're properly bred. Have a good night." He turned and walked out, leaving Dean alone to take the deep thrusting of his hound mate.

Colton thrust deep into Dean's ass, each thrust powerful and demanding. Soon though, both the hound and human noticed a change, it was becoming much harder for Colton to pull out. His knot was beginning to swell. 

Dean whined loudly, thrusting back against the hound, wanting the knot, needing it now more than ever and soon enough, he felt it shove inside and swell fully, locking them tightly together. He felt the almost searing hot cum spurt out into his bowels, traveling through the tube that would lead to his womb. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was indeed carrying a litter of hellhound pups. 

This went on for all three days, each hound taking turns with Dean, with Colton always being last to thrust and the only one to knot in.

When Colton pulled away from him on the third and final day, he backed up and let out a whining and whimpering. Weston moved in, mounted and soon began to scent mark Dean's ass by urinating on him. Dalton and Bryant followed suit. Dean Winchester belonged to Colton the Alpha hellhound, and both knew it, as did the other three hounds.

After Colton was able to pull out, he too scent marked Dean, coating his ass, cock, and balls. While he licked himself, Dean curled up on the bed; one hand over his belly and a smile on his face. He was soon going to be carrying pups.

Dean hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until Crowley's voice woke him. His eyes fluttered open. He looked around to see that all of the hounds were gone, except for Colton, his Alpha and mate. He licked his lips, he knew he smelled of sex and urine. He'd orgasmed several times over the three days and finally felt relaxed. He watched the demon snap his fingers and the room was instantly cleaned. He growled softly, then spoke slowly. "I'm carrying pups." He said. "Might be cautious. I won't let them get hurt." 

Crowley smiled gently. He nodded. "I knew when I tried to get Colton to leave the room and he refused, almost biting me in the process, that you were carrying."

Dean nodded. "When will I know how many?" He asked. 

"I can check in seven days and we should know the number, in about two to three weeks I'll be able to tell you what their genders are." Crowley told him. "That is… if they are anything other than male."

Dean nodded. "Does that happen often?"

"No." Crowley answered. "It's very rare. But not unheard of. Usually only about one, maybe two, females out of a breeder if you're lucky.." 

Dean nodded. "Okay." He said and sighed. "Can I get a shower?" 

"Of course." Crowley said with a nod of his head. "Come on." He nodded toward the door and helped Dean to his feet.

Colton stood as well. He would wait for Dean outside the bathroom, as that was one room he and the others weren't allowed in. 

Crowley helped Dean into the bathroom and drew him a bath of warm water. He helped Dean get cleaned off, carefully rubbing one hand up and down Dean's cock. 

Dean moaned softly. "What do you think you are doing? Colton won't be happy about you touch...mmm…touching me."

Crowley chuckled. "Just trust me. I'm going to give you an experience you won't ever get with anyone else, not even little Sammy. And Colton won't say a word, he belongs to me, thus… you now belong to me! You're mated to my hound! Now, get ready for this." He stripped and got into the water with Dean, readjusting so that he was able to bend, then he ducked his head under the water and took Dean into his mouth. 

Dean's eyes widened in shock and pleasure and he let out a moan. He hands moving to grip Crowley's head lightly. "Fuck." He whispered. 

Crowley began bobbing his head, keeping Dean's cock submerged under the water and he occasionally allowed the water into his mouth so it would tease along Dean's cock as he pulled off then back on.

Dean's legs spread wide and he moaned, his head laid back against the wall. "Fuck, fuck. Oh fuck." He was panting as his need to cum began to rise within him. "C…Crowley… fuck… you're...mmm… damn I'm going to cum."

Crowley pulled back off Dean's cock and began jerking him off. "I know!" He said. "I want you to! Actually, I have a better idea!" He moved and lifted Dean out of the water, got himself set down then guided Dean to sit on him, his own cock easily sliding into Dean's ass.

Dean moaned loudly and began rocking himself against the demon. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… mmm." 

Crowley chuckled as he thrust his hips up into Dean's ass. He could feel Dean grinding down on him, the human's hips rocking back and forth on him as he thrust up into Dean's ass. 

Dean shuddered, his cock throbbing in Crowley's hands. He was so close. "Oh, yes." He moaned, but it wasn't until Crowley's cock struck his prostate that he arched, moaning loudly as his head fell back onto Crowley's shoulder, and he began thrusting his own hips against Crowley's roughly as several thick spurts of cum slipped out of him.

Crowley chuckled, then gave a hard thrust of his own and he too came heavily inside Dean's ass. He stayed there like that as he started working to clean Dean up. Taking extra care in certain places. 

Dean felt Crowley's hot demonic cum moving around inside him, seeking out a way to breed him but it was too late, he'd already been bred.

Soon enough, Crowley was helping Dean out of the bath, got him dried, and then kissed him roughly. "I like how much more sensitive you are now." He said. "I might be fucking you on a regular basis now as well. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer at first, then he nodded. "Yes," he said. "I would enjoy it."

Crowley chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of thought so." He said and kissed Dean's neck. "Let's go get you something to eat, okay?" He asked. 

Dean nodded. He was feeling kind of hungry. "Okay." He said. "What are we having?"

"What sounds good?" Crowley asked curiously, leading Dean to the kitchen.

Dean thought on it. "I don't know." He said. "Something with meat."

Crowley chuckled. "That'll be the pups." He said. "What do you want? Eggs and sausage sound good?"

Dean nodded. "Sure! But uh, do you think you could, um… maybe undercook the sausage?"

Crowley nodded. "I can do that." He said.

Dean rested at the table, watching Crowley cook, and he sighed. "Were you a chef before?" He asked gently.

"Why do you ask?" Crowley asked. 

"You're a good cook." Dean said. "Damn good for someone who doesn't have to eat."

Crowley smiled. "Thank you, Dean." He said and before too long, he had Dean's food on a plate and in front of him. "Enjoy." He said, sitting across from Dean, with Colton there by Dean's side on the floor, having followed them.

After Dean had supper that evening, he was rewarded with being allowed to see Sam. 

Sam knew instantly that things had changed with his brother and he looked him over, placing a hand on Dean's abdomen. "He actually did it. Didn't he?" He asked with wide eyes. "He made you fuck the hounds."

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean assured him, gently touching Sam's face. "I'm okay. I don't mind as long as I get to see you!"

Sam sighed. "I don't like it!" He said, shaking his head. "I do not like it, Dean!" 

"I know." Dean said and nodded then lightly kissed Sam's lips, the kiss lingering a tad longer than it probably should have before he pulled back. "God, I missed you." He said nuzzling against Sam's neck. 

Sam tilted his head to the side, instantly enjoying the attention Dean was giving him. He still had faint marks from the other night and he didn't mind! Hell, if Dean wanted to darken these or even add new ones, Sam wouldn't mind because…it was Dean! "I missed you too."

Dean smiled against Sam's skin, lightly sucking some of the small bruises until they became darker. He relished in each and every soft moan, hum, or gasp as his hands slid along Sam's body.

Sam hummed in pleasure, he loved the way Dean's hands lightly glided along his body. "Yes, Dean." He whispered. "Make me yours, Dean."

Dean smiled, biting lightly at Sam's neck as he moved lower, removing Sam's shirt while kissing, sucking and licking at his brother's skin. He drew one of Sam's sensitive nipples into his mouth and began sucking it while teasing and pinching the other with his fingers.

"Dean." Sam moaned and whined. "Please. Mmm, stop teasing."

Dean chuckled and kissed over to the other nipple, licking and sucking lightly for a bit, his hand moving to rub between Sam's legs.

Sam nodded his head and spread his legs obediently. "Yes! Yes, Dean." He said pressing up against the hand. 

Dean smirked as he pulled back only to begin kissing down to Sam's waist. He quickly undid Sam's pants, pulling them off but leaving his brother in his boxers. "Little brother stealing my boxers now?" He asked.

Sam blushed. "Maybe." He said. "Wanted to feel closer to you." 

Dean chuckled and moved his head between Sam's legs, sniffing at him. "Mmm." He hummed in pleasure. "Someone's spurted precum into his big brother's underwear! How naughty, Sammy!"

Sam whined and his blush darkened. "Wh-what are you going to do about it?" He asked. 

Dean appeared to think about it. He smirked and sat up, rolling Sam over onto his belly. His hand smacked down on Sam's ass once. "Could give you a good spanking for soiling my underwear." 

Sam whined at the smack to his ass. It was one thing John had quickly learned about him, he loved being spanked like a bad little boy. "Dean… Sammy has been bad." He said quietly. "I came in a pair last night."

Dean purred in Sam's ear. "Bad boy, Sammy." He whispered and smacked Sam's ass again. He chuckled when Sam's hips thrust themselves against the bed. He repeated the action, then smirked, a soft laugh slipping out of his throat. "So, little brother likes spankings huh?" He asked before unleashing with a series of firm swats to Sam's ass.

Sam's hips thrust against the bed with each swat, almost to the point of him humping the bed. He moaned and whined, his cock throbbing against the fabric. "Dean! Fuck, yes. Mmm, Dean." 

Dean didn't relent. He swatted faster and harder. Watching Sam literally hump himself against the bed. "Sammy deserves this for cumming in my boxers. Been such a bad boy. Wonder if I can make you cum in these? Would you like that, Sammy? You want to cum in another pair of your brother's boxers?"

Sam moaned and nodded. "Yes, Dean." He said. "Please make me cum in your underwear!" 

Dean spanked harder, making Sam hump more into the bed. "You just keep humping the bed and big brother will make you cum. But first… pull them off a minute."

Sam quickly did as told. He pulled Dean's black and red flame boxers off and laid them aside.

Dean smiled as he moved to go to his room, then returned with a pair of black tight looking briefs, he pulled them up onto Sam's body, watching the cotton fabric cover his brother's cock. "I want you in those as well." He said. "You'll cum enough that it will spill out into the shorts BUT you're going to remove the shorts when you're done. These stay on until I come back tomorrow! During the time I'm gone I expect you to cum over and over inside them. You can do so however you want but they best be full of your cum when I get back! Do you understand? If I don't think they're full enough, I'm going to give you a good hard spanking until you cum in them again!"

Sam nodded his head. He could definitely get himself off in Dean's underwear! That wouldn't be a problem. "Yes, Dean!" 

Dean snickered before pulling his boxers back onto Sam. He patted Sam's front. "Such a naughty boy to wear big brother's clothes and cum in them, Sammy." He began rubbing Sam's crotch firmly.

Sam arched his hips, pressing against Dean's hand and moaned. "Yes, Dean, I'm...mmm...such a naughty boy. I get off thinking about my big brother."

Dean shuddered. "And what does little Sammy think about?"

"Your cock." Sam panted out as Dean pressed more firmly against him. "The way you felt inside me, fucking me. Oh God, Dean!" He was easily humping against Dean's hand.

"Go on." Dean urged. "Tell me more." He rubbed Sam firmly.

Sam moaned loudly. His cock was throbbing against Dean's hand as he humped up against it. "Thinking about… mmm… about your dick deep inside me. Thrusting into my prostate. Make--mmm, making me cum. Ah, Dean! Fuck."

"That's a good boy, keep talking." Dean said as he rubbed his brother hard. 

Sam arched his back and moaned loudly. He was on the verge of an orgasm. "The… mmm… the way you… fuck… stake your claim on my body… l-letting the whole fucking world know I be-belong to you. Oh goddamn, Dean, I am so fucking close!"

Just like that, Dean stopped and moved his hand away, leaving Sam panting and thrusting his hips into nothing but the fabric he wore. 

"Dammit Dean! I was so close!" Sam whined as he thrust up into nothing, trying desperately to get off. 

Dean watched his brother try to get off. He grabbed Sam's wrist and placed his brother's hand onto his own crotch. "Rub!" He ordered. "Tell me more!"

Sam did! Rubbing himself furiously through the boxers and briefs. "Mmm, fuck. Your balls, smacking against my ass. Hand… mmm… wrapped around my cock jerking me." He said, panting some as he bucked up into his own hand. 

Dean was rubbing himself now. Watching Sam get off on thinking about him. He let out a moan of pleasure, his own cock throbbing hard. "Keep going, Sammy." 

Sam's eyes moved to watch Dean and he groaned. "You seat belting me into the car and… mmm… fucking me so hard, so… oh my god… deep. Dean… mmm. Fuck… more Dean!"

Dean groaned as Sam fell apart. His rubbing became quick strokes on his own cock and Dean followed suit. "That's it, Sammy. Keep going, baby!"

Sam was shaking with a fast building orgasm and he moaned deeply, rubbing himself hard. "Oh God, fuck! Thinking about… dammit Dean! Your cum spilling out in my ass… my mouth… you fucking me in the shower. God I'm going to cum, Dean!" 

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled it away, denying Sam that last push over the edge.

"Fuck!" Sam cried and his hips thrust against nothing but fabric again. "Dammit, Dean, come the fuck on! I need to cum!" 

"I know you do." Dean said, rubbing himself quickly. "You'll be able to. But not quite yet. I don't think you're worked up enough to cum yet."

"How much more worked up can I be?" Sam practically growled. His hips rolled against the briefs, precum staining them slightly. 

Dean laughed. "Oh, trust me, I can get you very worked up! I can have you screaming my name and begging for my cock before I let you cum." And with that he moved over Sam and pressed his hips down against his brother and began humping and grinding against him. 

Sam arched, wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, his own hips grinding against Dean. "Yes yes yes! Fuck, Dean! That's it, Dean!" 

"Keep talking Sammy! What else do you think about when you get off?" Dean asked, grinding hard against Sam. 

Sam moaned as he ground himself against Dean. "You fucking me at the table when we eat! Watching a movie… making me give you a blow job when you drive… you jerking me off while you're driving to a case… screwing me in the hotel. Touching or rubbing me during questioning and me trying so desperately not to moan. Oh, Dean… you… mmm… fucking me every night before bed… making me cum for you. You cumming on me before a case and making me wear it all day."

"In other words," Dean said as he pressed against Sam more firmly. "You want to be your brother's little bitch, to fuck any damn fucking time I want. No matter when or where or who we're around." He asked.

"Yes!" Sam cried. "Yes, Dean, please! Make me your bitch!"

Dean moved off his brother, watching Sam squirm. He replaced Sam's hand to his brother's own crotch then slipped his own hand in under the back of the boxers and briefs and rubbed at Sam's hole, he pulled his hand out and wet his finger with his mouth before replacing it at Sam's hole. "Rub yourself, Sammy!" He ordered and as Sam obeyed, he slipped his finger into Sam's ass, moving it around and seeking Sam's prostate. 

Sam arched up, rubbing himself furiously and pressing against Dean's finger. "Yes yes yes! Oh, fuck, Dean! Oh god!" 

Dean quickly found the small nub inside Sam's ass and attacked it, rubbing and circling his finger around it. "There it is!" He said triumphantly. 

Sam's eyes rolled and his legs spread wide. "Fuck, Dean! Fuck!" He said rubbing himself even harder but never once going under the fabric. His orgasm was building even faster now that Dean was milking him. He quickly found out, Dean had been right, he was going to be flat out screaming Dean's name before this was over.

Dean thrust his finger against Sam's prostate over and over before soon adding a second finger. "That's it, Sammy." He said kissing at Sam's inner thigh. "Good boy!" 

Sam was losing control as a hard powerful orgasm built within him. He rubbed himself hard. Pressing his hand down onto his clothed cock, his hips pressing up against his hand as well as against the fingers inside him. "Want to sit on your cock Dean, being fucked while you drive. You sneaking up behind me while I'm taking a piss and shoving your hard dick inside my ass. Oh, God, Dean! Dean… I'm so close, Dean! Dean, please…"

"More, Sammy!" Dean ordered. "You're almost there." He was fucking his fingers hard against Sam's prostate now, lightly biting at Sam's inner thighs. 

Sam whined as he rubbed himself hard, his hand occasionally clenching around his hard bulging cock. "Mmm… God! You bending me over the hood of the car and fucking into me on a deserted road. Tying me down so I can't fight you. Your hard cock slamming my prosta….ate… oh my God, Dean! You...Mmm...fucking me to wake me up. Making me suck you off… you using your mouth and tongue on my cock and ass… oh my god… Dean… Dean… You holding my head down onto your cock. Making me swallow your cum."

"That's it, Sammy." Dean said, nodding as he thrust into Sam's ass with his fingers. "Just a little further!" 

"Oh my God, Dean." Sam whined as he rubbed himself, humping up into his own hand. "Making me beg you to fuck me, while I'm humping against something. Oh god… yes… Dean, dammit, Dean… Fuck, Dean… mmm.. Dean! Brother… oh my God, Dean! Dean! I'm cumming! Fucking hell, I'm cumming, Dean! Shit! Fuck! Yes! Dean yes! Dean! Oh God yes!"

Dean chuckled, continuing to rub at Sam's prostate, milking out every drop of cum that he could before pulling his fingers out. "Good boy!" He praised.

Sam fell back on the bed, panting. "Wow." He said. "I haven't fucking come that much in a long time."

Dean smiled and pulled the boxers off Sam to look at the white stain on his own briefs. "Beautiful!" He said and kissed Sam's lips gently. "I expect to see these even whiter when I come see you tomorrow, understand?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said nodding.

Dean smiled and kissed him again. "I have to go, Sammy. But I will be back tomorrow!" 

Sam nodded. "Love you, Dean." He said.

"Love you too, little brother." Dean said as he faded out. His eyes opened and he was back at Crowley's and he was sporting a raging hard on.


	6. Personal Use Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins to learn that he will not only be used as a hound breeder, but for Crowley's personal use as well.

Personal Use Training  
The next morning after Dean woke up, things were just a bit different for him. Crowley had forced Colton to leave the room so he could have some time alone with Dean. He moved over Dean who was chained to his bed by the collar, now uncursed.

"Please don't." Dean whispered. "Crowley, please I just want to… mmm." He couldn't help the small hum of pleasure as the demon's hand slipped down between his legs and his fingers curled around his cock. Being pregnant made him so much more sensitive. 

"What was that, Dean?" Crowley asked with a smirk as he began slowly moving his hand up and down along Dean's cock. His grip was firm, demanding and it did so much to the human's mind. 

Dean's eyes closed and he moaned softly, his hips already moving slowly to match the stroking he was receiving. "I just… mmm." Dean started but Crowley didn't give him a chance, he started stroking Dean faster, adding a small twist of his wrist at the head. "Oh, fuck."

Crowley took his time, there was no need to rush anything here. He slowly stroked Dean before moving between his legs. "You woke up with such a hard on, Dean. I can't help but want to have a go with you!" He said before quickly taking Dean's hard cock into his mouth and sucking him.

Dean's back arched up and he let out a loud moan as the hot lips surrounded him. His cock twitched some. "Mmm, yes."

Crowley chuckled and bobbed his head up and down along Dean's cock, sucking hard, his tongue circling Dean's cock as he gave Dean a slow blow job. After a few minutes, he stopped and pulled back smiling. "Mmm, you know, I can see why John liked to fuck you, Dean! You certainly are a sexy, horny little bitch! Okay, Dean, lift those legs for me!"

Dean didn't want to! He didn't want Crowley using him! That was for Sam and Colton only! But he had allowed it once and he knew if he didn't agree, he wouldn't be seeing his Sammy tonight. He sighed and lifted both legs up into the air.

Crowley all but purred and grabbed each of Dean's legs, placing them on either of his shoulders as he adjusted himself between the human's legs. He smacked Dean's ass with his hand. "Relax, Dean!" He ordered. "Gonna make you feel fantastic!" 

Dean whimpered but stayed still as Crowley adjusted so that Dean could feel the demon's cock against his ass. He didn't want the demon fucking him! The more Crowley himself fucked Dean, the more a sex bond was formed between them. And Dean did not want that! He didn't want to get hard for Crowley! He didn't want… his thoughts were cut short as Crowley smacked his hole with his cock and Dean whined.

Crowley chuckled darkly, watching the human's ass clench in anticipation. He knew Dean wanted the cock in his ass. "Do you want this, Dean?" He asked.

The real answer was no, but Dean nodded and bit his lip, answering. "Yes, please, Crowley, fuck me."

Crowley smiled and used his own demonic abilities to coat his cock in a slick lubricant. He rubbed it against Dean's hole before slowly pressing in. 

Dean couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He couldn't help how sensitive he was. He arched his hips a bit, pushing Crowley deeper into him. "Oh, yes." He whispered. 

Crowley smiled as he pushed into Dean deeply, until he bottomed out, his balls hitting against Dean's ass. "Every morning, Dean." He said. "I get this ass, and every night after you get back from Sam, I'm going to fuck you. Do you understand?"

Dean didn't have a choice. It was agree or lose Sammy! All of this was being agreed to just so he could have that glorious hour with his little brother. He nodded. "I understand." He said. 

On Dean's acknowledgement, Crowley pulled almost all the way out and thrust in deeply again, causing Dean to moan loudly. He began thrusting in and out of Dean at a quick pace. His own cock was throbbing inside Dean's ass, the head sliding against Dean's prostate. 

Dean couldn't control the moans that slipped out of him and he began thrusting up against the demon. "C-fuck-Crowley." 

"You like my cock, Dean?" Crowley asked. "Does it make you feel good?"

Dean nodded. "Yes." He answered, matching Crowley's pace, his legs wrapping around the demon's waist as they fucked roughly. 

"I want you to cum for me, Squirrel!" Crowley said using his pet nickname for Dean, Something he hadn't called Dean since his arrival. "I want you to moan for me as you cum."

Dean was already getting very close but he tried to hold off, for the moment at least. He didn't want to cum, not for Crowley. He'd done so once and could already feel the sex bond forming between himself and the demon. 

Crowley chuckled as he thrust hard and deep into Dean's ass. He groaned as his own pleasure mounted quickly. "Cum for me, Squirrel! Don't hold back!" He said as he thrust up against Dean's prostate hard.

Dean arched and cried out as his cock exploded with several spurts of cum. He moaned as the demon continued thrusting up into him until he soon felt the hot cum spilling out inside him. He'd at least managed to avoid calling out Crowley's name on orgasm, though he wondered how long that would last.

Crowley remained pressed inside of Dean for a moment before pulling out and chuckling. "Mmm, that felt good, didn't it, Dean?" He asked.

Dean nodded at the question. He didn't have a choice really, and he couldn't lie. It had felt good. The bad thing was, he seriously felt like he could go another round with the demon. 

Crowley must have sensed this too because he chuckled and gave Dean's cock a firm rub. "Not right now, Dean. Later tonight we'll fuck again, that is a promise."

Dean didn't want to fuck Crowley again! Crowley was a demon, and the more they slept together, the tighter hold Crowley had on Dean's mind and body. The more the sex bond connected them to each other. But he didn't get a say. He had to do this. He had to do it all if he wanted to continue seeing Sammy. His Sammy! His beautiful gorgeous brother was the only thing keeping him from utterly backhanding Crowley for all of this. Just for that one wonderful hour.

That day, Dean spent most of his time in the house with Crowley. The demon fussed over him, making sure he was comfortable, happy, and relaxed. 

They were eating lunch when Crowley brought up that Dean was going to be trained for HIS personal use as well as the hounds. "We've already started sex bonding, as I am sure you have already figured out, what with you being a hunter and all… You know, there are a whole lot of us demons that want to have such a bond with one of you boys. You and I, Dean... we're going to seal that bond. It'll take approximately one week to fully seal our bond. In that time, I will fuck you as often as I can. You will be constantly horny for me. At the end of the week, we'll seal our sex bond by you swallowing my cum. Once sealed I will have the authority to come see you, should you get out, any time I want, I will be able to make you hard by mere thought, as well as making you cum at my command. Don't worry, you'll be able to fuck and cum with little Sammy, I won't take that from you. But you will be bonded to me and thus if I want to fuck, you have to lie down for it. Any time I show up, your cock will get hard and you will come to me and start rubbing against me. Sam can watch, even participate if he likes. Mmm, I can just see him sucking big brother Dean off while I'm thrusting into your prostate, Dean."

Dean listened to him. Already, he could feel the connection to the demon, not to mention he was getting hard again and he didn't like it or want it. But he knew he didn't get the choice, not now… not here. "As long as you don't take my pleasure with Sam away from me, I'm yours to do with what you wish." 

"That is one promise I will make you." Crowley said in agreement. "I will not take that from you. You have just discovered something amazing with your little brother and I won't take it away."

Dean nodded. "Fine." He said. "I don't have a choice anyway. I belong to you as long as I am here so you can ultimately do to me what you want. Whether I agree or not."

Crowley chuckled and nodded. He moved around behind Dean and started rubbing his shoulders and neck. "You definitely do have a point. But, unlike some, I like to at least ask first. See if I can get some willing participation."

"Let's get one thing straight." Dean said, letting his shoulders relax some at the demon's touch. "I am not willing. I just know I don't have a choice if I want to see my brother, so I go along with it."

Crowley moved his hands down to Dean's arms, down his sides to his waist, he leaned in and kissed along Dean's neck. "That's why you have a semi hard on, right now?" 

Dean looked down and sure enough, his cock was half hard, and Crowley hadn't even done much. "I'm just sensitive because of the pups." He countered.

"Is that it, Dean?" Crowley whispered, nipping at Dean's earlobe as his hands went lower to rub the half erection.

Dean let out a pleasured sigh. He swallowed hard and wet his lips with his tongue as the demon began to rub him. He felt his hips press up against Crowley's hand.

"Eat, Dean." Crowley whispered. "Eat while I rub one out of you." He rubbed his hand along Dean's growing erection in a slow steady pace.

Dean's cock twitched at the attention and he let out a hum of pleasure, but did as told and continued to eat while Crowley rubbed him off. He couldn't deny, he loved the sexual attention. 

Crowley rubbed slowly, not in any hurry to get Dean off quickly, his hand sliding up and down along Dean's cock while Dean's hips pressed up against his hand. He watched Dean try to focus on eating while his erection grew harder and harder. 

Before Dean was able to reach orgasm stage, however, he'd finished eating and whimpered when Crowley stepped away, leaving him hard and needing more. "Crowley…" he whined. "Please." 

"Oh you will cum, Dean." Crowley promised. "But it's going to be on my terms. You finished eating before you came, you lost the privilege to cum yet." 

"I wasn't worked up enough." Dean said, and went to touch himself but was shocked by a smack to the face. 

"Don't touch what's mine!" Crowley snapped. "Colton and I are the only ones allowed to touch that unless you're on your Sammy hour; then only he can touch it!" 

Dean whimpered a bit as he realized just how serious his situation was. He was going to have to go around all day with a hard on, that much he was sure of. 

Crowley smiled watching the realization set into Dean's mind. Dean no longer was in control of his own cock or orgasms. That belonged to the demon and his hellhound mate now. "You're getting the idea now." He said before pulling Dean to his feet and backing him against a wall. He rubbed Dean's erection firmly. "This is mine now! I control it and who or what touches it. And from this moment on, you do not have authority to touch it. Do you understand?"

Dean moaned, pressing against the firm rubbing. "Yes! I understand. My cock belongs to you." 

"Correct." Crowley said. "Now! Why don't you fully harden for me?" He ordered as he rubbed slowly.

Dean's body responded instantly, his cock reaching a fully hardened state. He couldn't help but moan, and tried to hump against Crowley's hand whimpering. 

"Good boy." Crowley praised, as Dean humped against his hand. "That's it, Dean. You like humping my hand, don't you?" 

Dean nodded and just to prove it, did so more, placing his hands on Crowley's shoulders for leverage as he rubbed himself against the hand touching him. A small spurt of precum slipped out and he whined.

Crowley chuckled, as that was what he'd been waiting for. He quickly moved his hand away, leaving Dean needing more. "You may do what you want today." Crowley said. "As long as it doesn't involve getting off, fucking the hounds or touching yourself in any way. You cum only when I say you can. Until then, that stays hard!"

"Yes, Crowley." Dean said with a whine to his voice. "As you wish."

Crowley smirked and chuckled. "I am absolutely going to love having a sex bond with you, Dean!" 

Dean didn't respond. He simply glared at Crowley and for the time being, went to his room. He simply lay on his bed for a while, reading a book the demon had given him about birthing and raising Hellhound pups. "This is all for Sammy." He told himself as he read. "Just so I can have one hour with him a day." 

When it was dinner time he got up and went into the kitchen, Crowley was there waiting. "Figured you'd be getting hungry." He said. "I fixed some spaghetti for you." 

Dean nodded. "Thanks." He said and sat down to eat. He'd no more than gotten started when Crowley was behind him, rubbing his shoulders to his arms, waist and lower. His cock twitched in Crowley's hand and he let out a groan of pleasure. He was hard as any human male could possibly be. His hips instantly pressed up into Crowley's hand. 

Crowley chuckled. "Good boy." He praised and rubbed Dean slowly. "I like you pressing up against my hand like that, Squirrel. You most definitely are my little sex craving squirrel." 

The nickname did things to Dean that it shouldn't. His hips thrust up into Crowley's hand and he grunted. He tried to focus on his food but that was getting harder and harder to do. 

Crowley moved to the floor, between Dean's legs and just as Dean took a bite of food, it was slipping out of his mouth as he opened it to moan out. Crowley's lips locking around Dean's cock head. The demon began giving Dean a slow blow job. 

Dean shuddered and moaned softly, his cock throbbing hard in Crowley's mouth and him trying to focus on his food; his hips moving slowly back and forth as Crowley sucked him off.

Crowley knew how to get Dean going good; just blow him. He licked and sucked around Dean's cock, bobbing his head some. He hummed in pleasure.

Dean's head fell back against the chair as his need to orgasm grew quickly. He moaned deeply, his hips moving some to get more into Crowley's hot mouth.

After a moment, Crowley pulled back, wrapping his hand around Dean's cock and stroking him gently, but firmly. "Are you finished eating, Squirrel?" He asked.

Dean moaned and shook his head. "J-just hard to… mmmm… focus."

Crowley laughed. "Good! Now, eat up!" He then returned to giving Dean his blow job. It was slow, each lick and suck precise and planned. Just hard enough to make Dean gasp or moan. He knew it was a delicious torture for the eldest of the Winchester boys. 

Dean tried hard to focus on eating, but it wasn't easy. Not with the gasps and moans that Crowley was drawing out of him. "Mmm, fuck!" He said as he quickly neared orgasm, but was kept far enough back from it that he couldn't spill out into Crowley's mouth yet. He ate slowly hoping that he could cum before he finished this time, it didn't happen. He finished his food and when Crowley heard the fork land on the empty plate, he pulled back and stood. "No cumming again, Dean! And I thought you liked to orgasm."

"I do!" Dean panted out. "Please, Crowley! I really want to cum."

"I said no, Dean." Crowley said sharply. "You didn't cum when I was pleasuring you so you don't get to cum until we try it again. Tonight! After you get back from Sam!" He raised a hand when Dean went to speak. "I said I would never deny you pleasure or release when you're with your brother! I meant that. He may get you off, but I'm still going to fuck you when you return."

Dean nodded gently. "Fine…" he said. "Whatever you want." He didn't argue, there was no point. He could already feel Crowley's hold tightening on his body. Crowley hadn't wanted him to cum at lunch or dinner and he hadn't been able to. He had a funny suspicion he wouldn't be able to with Sam either. He was going to be surprised if he could.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before Dean knew it, it was time for bed. He smiled when he was handed the red liquid and took it. He quickly tipped the cup and swallowed the bitter liquid, and within a matter of moments, he was opening his eyes to see Sam in his bed jerking off, in the same black briefs he'd left him in. He smirked but didn't speak. He stepped over to the bed and set down, watching his Sammy jerk off. 

"Don't know…" Sam panted out, knowing Dean was there. "If I have… mmm… any more in me Dean." He said.

Dean chuckled. "You got to have at least one more good one in there Sammy." He said, urging his brother on. His eyes rolled over the briefs and the huge white stain on them from Sam's filling them up throughout the day. 

Sam whined as he jerked quickly, his wrist twisting at the head, his hips fucking hard into his own hand. "Can't, Dean… I'm cummed out."

"No, you're not." Dean said slipping a hand into the briefs, getting Sam's cum on his fingers. He carefully slid two into Sam's ass, quickly finding his brother's prostate and rubbing it.

Sam arched and cried out, fucking his hand relentlessly as if fucking a tight pussy or ass. "Fuck, Dean! Mmm, fuck." 

Dean chuckled as he fingered Sam slowly; rubbing against his brother's prostate. "Come on, Sammy. One more time for me." He said softly. "I want to watch your cum fill my briefs this time!" 

Sam whimpered and whined as his thrusts seemed to change. He was now not only fucking his own hand but against Dean's fingers as well. "Oh! Oh fuck, Dean!" 

"That's it, Sammy." Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "Moan for me, baby."

Sam couldn't help it. He let out a loud moan for Dean. His body was screaming with pleasure. And he could feel another orgasm quickly approaching. "Dean, mmm… Dean! Fuck…"

"That’s it, Sammy." Dean said, finger-fucking his brother almost roughly. "Cum, baby! Come on! Do it for big brother!"

Sam moaned and fucked back against Dean's fingers. "I… oh God… I can't Dean… I can't cum anymore…"

"Yes, you can!" Dean said. "And you will if I have to fuck it out of you! Or I could just do this…" He thrust his fingers hard up into Sam's prostate and rubbed furiously as his other hand firmly squeezed Sam's balls and he lightly bit at Sam's neck. He felt his brother arch. "Yes yes yes! Cum, Sammy!"

Sam's cried out, his body tensed tight as he came hard into the briefs. "Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Thank you, Dean!" He said as his body relaxed on the bed.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and rolled Sam onto his back. "Good, good boy, Sammy!"

Sam panted a bit, nuzzling up against Dean and looking up at him. He smiled. "You're amazing, you know that, right?" 

Dean chuckled. "I've been told a time or two. How have you been today?"

"Okay. I did what you told me." Sam said, smiling.

"So I see." Dean said nodding. "That's a very good boy, Sammy. Did you enjoy making yourself cum in my briefs?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, Dean. You have no idea."

"I have a fair idea!" Dean said, chuckling. "Did you think of me while you were jerking yourself?" He asked, leaning in to kiss Sam's neck.

"Y-yes." Sam stuttered. "And how much I wished it were your hand and not mine."

Dean chuckled. "It is better when it's someone else's, isn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Especially when the other hand belongs to someone you love above all others."

Dean smiled and kissed him. He slowly pulled the briefs off Sam's body and looked him over, leaning in and started licking Sam clean. 

"Oh fuck, Dean." Sam said, moaning loudly. It felt so good. He arched his back again.

Dean licked most of Sam's cum off Sam's body, then pulled back. "You're providing the lube for tonight, Sammy." He said as he scooped up some of Sam's recent cum onto his fingers and slicked down his own cock. He lifted Sam's ass up and slowly began pressing into Sam's ass. "Ready, baby brother?" He asked.

Sam stuttered out a moan, pressing back against Dean. "Mmm, Dean. Damn, you're so hard and feel so good!"

"Yeah, he denied my release today, so I'm going to take it out on you." Dean said, as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in deeply. 

Sam moaned, pressing himself back against his brother. "Yes!" He moaned. "Let it all out, Dean."

Dean unleashed with hard thrusts, going into his brother deeply then pulling back to go in deep again. 

Sam could tell by the power and force Dean was displaying that the pups were quickly altering Dean's ways. He was becoming more primal. He moaned and tried to match Dean's movements but with Dean now going at almost a frantic pace it was hard to do. "Mmm. Dean...fuck yes."

Dean let out a growl and pulled completely out. He quickly moved Sam onto his hands and knees, then mounted him, thrusting his hips a few times until he felt himself slide in. He may be a bitch for Crowley and his hounds, but he was one hundred percent the Alpha for Sam. 

Sam knew where Dean's mind was going so when he was rolled over, he quickly moved to his hands and knees. He felt Dean thrust a few times, then he let out a moan, feeling Dean slide in. He arched his rear up a bit and let out a soft whine sound. 

Dean, encouraged by Sam's actions, began thrusting roughly into Sam's ass. His movements were quick, powerful, and deep as he gripped Sam's hips with his hands. Sam needed a good fucking and was going to get it! 

Sam whined for Dean, thrusting his hips back against his brother with loud moans. "Yes." He said. "Yes, Dean." He shuddered as Dean's cock head hit his prostate. 

Dean smiled and half kissed, half licked at Sam's neck, his mind slipping into his hellhound mode seemingly on its own. 

Sam moaned and whined. "Yes. Dean, yes! That's it, Dean! Let go, big brother! Give it to me! All of it."

Dean whined, thrusting in more frantically, determined he would fill Sam full and make Sam his bitch. Sam had seemed to quickly get the message.

Sam turned to look back at Dean and whined softly, taking each thrust with ease. He wanted this!

Dean whined back at Sam, fucking into him hard, like a real hound would. He began licking Sam's neck as his thrusts seemed to morph into desperate hard bucks, shoving Dean deep inside Sam's ass until he bit down some along Sam's neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. He went still and whined out as his orgasm hit and he came hard into Sam's ass. He held here as if tied in and nuzzled Sam, not wanting to pull out just yet. 

Sam didn't seem eager to pull away either. He let out a contented sigh and smiled gently. "I love you, Dean."

Dean kiss-licked at Sam's neck lightly. "Mmm," he groaned softly. "I love you too, Sammy!"

All too soon, in Sam's mind at least, Dean had softened too much to stay in Sam and easily slipped out along with a few small strands of cum. Dean moved off Sam and gave his brother a small rim job, licking his brother clean before lying down and pulling Sam down on top of him. "It's all worth it as long as I get to see you!"

Sam smiled and cuddled up against Dean. After close to 10 minutes he could feel Dean's form seeming to become less pronounced. He looked up. 

Dean nodded. "I have to go, my hour is up, but I'll be back tomorrow for sure!" 

Sam nodded. "Okay, Dean." He said gently and nuzzled him, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you." Dean said and kissed back just before he faded from Sam's realm completely. To open his eyes and find Crowley over him… sucking him. He instantly arched, letting out a moan. "C… Crowley, fuck!"

Crowley chuckled darkly. "Welcome back, Dean." He said into Dean's mind. "And how was little Sammy tonight?"

"G-good." Dean answered as he moaned. "Misses me." 

Crowley chuckled darkly. "Mmm, I'm sure he does, the way he jacks off thinking about you and what he wants you to do to him. Saw you tap into your inner hound, Dean. You do realize, that had I wanted you to form a knot into your brother you would have?"

Dean was silent. This told him that Crowley was watching his and Sam's personal times. He frowned. "What Sam and I do is our business." He snapped.

"As long as you are here in hell, as long as your body remains here… you belong to me and what you do in your brother's realm is my business! I will always watch you fuck your little brother!" Crowley said. "Or do I need to take little brother away for a night to remind you where you are and who you belong to?"

"No!" Dean said almost frantically. "No, please! Don't take Sammy away from me please!" 

"Then you agree that I have the right to watch you and keep an eye on you in your brother's realm?" Crowley asked.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "I agree." He whispered. 

"Say it louder!" Crowley ordered. "Do you agree?"

"Yes." Dean said. "Yes, I agree. You can watch me and Sam fuck, you can watch me fuck your hounds, I don't care, just please… don't. Take. SAM!" He all but yelled the name. 

Crowley smirked and chuckled darkly, patting Dean's head. "That's more like it, Squirrel."

Fuck, that nickname got Dean so hard and he bit at his lip to stifle a whimper. He didn't say anything but glared at the demon.

Crowley chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair. "You like that nickname don't you, Squirrel?" 

Dean closed his eyes, trying not to let Crowley notice just how much that name got to him. He nodded his head. 

Crowley nodded. "I can tell. You spurt precum every time I call you that. Soon though, it won't be just precum."

Dean fully believed him. There was no reason not to. He would eventually begin to cum every time he heard Crowley speak his nickname. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind about that. 

"Now, then," Crowley said. "Where was I?" He asked before ducking his head and taking Dean into his mouth, sucking him firmly. 

Dean moaned, his back arching up some. "Oh, fuck." He said. "Crowley, dammit...fuck." 

Crowley licked and sucked him hard, taking Dean deep into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing around him. 

Dean shook, each breathy moan stuttering out. It felt good, so very good. "Crowley, mmm fuck."

Crowley pulled off and started jerking Dean roughly at a quick pace, licking the head of Dean's cock.

Dean panted and moaned. "Fuck, fuck! Crowley. C-Crowley… oh God… I'm close, please. I'm so close."

Crowley stopped again, leaving Dean whimpering, wanting and needing more. "Say it, Squirrel! Let me hear it."

"Crowley," Dean whined loudly. "Crowley, please, please fuck me and make me cum for you!" 

Crowley laughed in triumph as he lifted Dean's legs and laid them on his shoulders, he adjusted and with his demonic powers making his cock slick with lubricant, he easily slid into Dean's ass. 

Dean moaned loudly, using his own body to press back against Crowley. "Oh, yes! That feels so good."

Crowley smiled and began roughly thrusting his hips into Dean's ass, his cock head hitting Dean's prostate each time. 

Dean arched and moaned with each impact of Crowley's cock head to his prostate. "Yes! Just…. Mmm… Just like that, oh God… Crowley fuck, I'm going to cum."

"Damn right you will." Crowley said nodding as he thrust in and out of Dean quickly, roughly. He let out a moan himself. He gave a particularly hard thrust. "Cum for me, Squirrel!"

Dean couldn't have stopped it if he had wanted to. His back arched, his ass clenched and he felt his balls release, he let out a cry as he came hard. "Fuck Crowley!"

That was all it took! Crowley himself shot a load deep into Dean's ass. He stayed pressed deep inside Dean, his powers keeping him hard inside the human while Dean literally thrust his own hips, riding out his own orgasm. As they both stilled, Crowley leaned in and whispered to Dean. "You screamed my name, Dean!"

Dean looked at him then away. He'd done one thing he swore he wouldn't. He looked to Crowley, feeling their sex bond tightening more. It wouldn't be much longer until Crowley had control over Dean's sexual side completely. "But I will never swallow your cum!" He said sharply.

"You will." Crowley said, chuckling. "Get some rest, Squirrel. We'll fuck again in the morning." He pulled out and kissed Dean before ensuring the collar was locked around Dean's neck, then walked out of the room.

"Dammit." Dean cussed. He rolled onto his side and sighed. He had screamed Crowley's name on orgasm… he didn't want this bond, but it was there and the more willing and compliant he was, the tighter that bond became, and Dean Winchester did not like that one bit!


	7. Birth of the Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives birth to his first litter of hellhound pups.

True to his word, Dean refused to swallow Crowley's cum, spitting it out more than once when the demon attempted to make him. Finally, he'd persuaded Crowley to wait. 

"It may be harmful for the pups, and I want them to be perfect." He had said, and Crowley had agreed to wait until after the pups were born, though it didn't stop him from fucking Dean. Nor did it stop him from making Dean moan and scream his name each time Dean orgasmed. 

Thankfully, Dean's quick thinking also convinced Crowley not to restrict his time with Sam since it added too much unnecessary stress on Dean's body. He'd continued to see his brother on a regular day to day basis, and unless it was later at night, Castiel was around regularly as well. Which if truth be told, Dean thoroughly disliked because it took away from his personal alone time with his brother. He tolerated it, though, knowing they were working on a plan to get Dean out. 

One evening, close to two months after getting pregnant, when it was just Dean and Sam, the brothers indulged themselves in sucking each other off, then fucking on the couch before moving to the bed where Dean's inner hound quickly got the best of him and he mounted Sam from behind, fucking him roughly. He growled deeply as he went still over his brother, licking his neck.

Sam panted some. He loved the way Dean took him like this. A small part of him enjoyed the new primal instincts his brother displayed. After Dean had pulled out he lay down, rolled to his back and pulled Dean down on him gently. He nuzzled his brother. "Can I confess something, Dean?" 

"Of course." Dean told him in a calm and gentle voice. "What is it?" He asked. 

"It may be wrong," Sam started; "I love this new more primal side of you. The way you mount me, fuck me with such reckless abandon, possessively making me yours… I…" he bit his lower lip. "Dean, can you maybe talk to Crowley about… making it so you, you know… tie in?"

Dean was silent for a time, then he spoke. "With or without breeding you?" He asked cautiously. 

"Maybe… without, for now. Just, I want to experience it, one time." Sam told him and Dean knew Crowley already knew. He smiled and nodded. "I can talk it over with him." He agreed then winced as a sudden pain hit in his abdomen. "Ow…" he said softly and put a hand to his stomach. He felt a dropping sensation and his eyes widened. "Fuck…" he whispered. 

Sam was worried by the look on his brother's face. "What is it, Dean?" He asked.

"It's the pups…" Dean said softly. "The pups are coming. I just felt the first one drop into place." He didn't know how long this could last but he knew it was starting. He was about to give birth to his very first litter of pups. 

"Isn't it a bit early?" Sam asked, frowning, worried that their fucking had somehow harmed the pups. 

Dean shook his head, "About two months, just like any normal canine." He let out a growl as another contraction hit, they weren't too close nor too painful so he wasn't going to leave Sam yet. 

Sam simply lay down beside Dean, offering his support. "I wish I could be with you when they are born." He said gently. 

"You will be." Dean said. "In your own way. But, I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm not far enough into my labor to leave you yet." 

Sam smiled gently. "Dean, they can't be made to wait for too long."

"They won't be." Dean said softly. "I'm not that far into labor yet. Besides, you forget they are hellhound pups. If they are in distress, I'll know."

"How many are you having?" Sam asked curiously. 

"Four." Dean said. "Hounds, and one female half-demon baby. Crowley fucked me shortly after the hounds and got me pregnant with a baby of his own." 

Sam bit his lip. "Can you handle that?" He asked in a worried tone.

Dean smiled and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, in Hell nothing can kill me unless Crowley actually wants it to, and that's not going to happen. He's using me to breed an army of hounds. And I have to go with it, if I want to see you. So, he's not going to let me die."

"Cas and I are doing our best, Dean, you know that, right?" Sam asked gently.

Dean smiled and nodded. "I know. And I know you'll get me out. That's why I'm not worried too much. I'll cooperate, do what he wants… give him hounds and babies then get the hell out of hell when I can." He winced and groaned, panting through another contraction. "Damn."

He stayed with Sam until his hour was up, then found himself back with Crowley. He moaned instantly, feeling the demon licking at his cock. His legs spread of their own accord. "Oh, yes." He whispered. 

"Even in labor, you so easily respond to me." Crowley said with a chuckle. "Colton has been pacing for the last thirty minutes knowing you went into labor."

"Didn't mean to worry him." Dean said softly. "But I knew the pups would be okay for those last thirty minutes." He winced and groaned again. 

"I suppose dear Sammy didn't like finding out that I got you pregnant with my child as well." Crowley said before running his tongue along Dean's cock head. 

Dean's hips arched a tiny bit and he let out a moan. "Not in the least." He said.

Crowley chuckled and began sucking Dean's cock, bobbing his head up and down along the hardened length. 

Dean's back arched some and he moaned for Crowley. "Fuck, yes!" He said, nodding his head. 

"You understand I am still going to fuck you, right, Dean?" Crowley asked as he licked and sucked at Dean's cock. The words didn't come from his mouth, but from his mind into Dean's. "Even with you in labor."

Dean understood full well. He nodded and moaned for the demon. "I understand." He said, his breathing elevating some. 

"Good." Crowley said nodding. "So long as we're clear on that. Get on your hands and knees. It'll be easier that way."

Dean moved to his hands and knees with a groan. He was a good bitch, he stayed still as Crowley lubed him up and began pressing into him. He moaned loudly for it. "Oh, yes."

In this position, Dean's mind seemed to easily switch over to his hound mindset and he let out a pleasured whine as Crowley slowly rutted into him. Every so often, Dean would whimper in pain as a contraction hit, forcing him to clench his ass tight around Crowley. The demon wasn't in a hurry. The worst part was, Dean found he rather enjoyed being fucked while he was having contractions. The way each one made his ass tighten up around Crowley's cock, the way his hips occasionally rocked back against Crowley trying to avoid the pain.

It wasn't until Dean's water broke that he realized Crowley was serious about fucking him while he was in labor. Each contraction hit and his ass tightened around Crowley's cock, each spasm of pain followed by instant pleasure as Crowley hit his sensitive prostate. His own cock became very hard, very fast. Was this how hellhound labor and births went? 

"As you can see." Crowley said, breaking into Dean's mind and overriding his thoughts. "You're responding so much easier while in labor, but also, it's lessening the pain of the experience for you. I will continue to fuck your through your labor and birth. May even let you cum after the pups and baby are born.

Dean continued having hard contractions with Crowley coming in just after them to deliver intense pleasure. When the first need to push hit, Dean's whole body seemed to lock up, his ass clenching tightly around Crowley's cock as he bore down hard.

Crowley himself groaned and remained still, not wanting to risk hurting Dean, until he felt Dean relax, then he resumed his slow gentle fucking. "You're doing great, Dean." 

Dean whined softly, taking his fucking and labor in stride. It wasn't long until he felt the first pup's head slip out and he had to lie on his side. Crowley moved with him, keeping inside him and still slowly pumping his cock in and out of Dean's ass. Another contraction hit, making him bear down again and he whined in both pain and pleasure, Crowley was right up against his prostate and he rocked against it as he pushed, feeling the pup slide out more.

Crowley chuckled, letting Dean ride him with the contraction. The more Dean fucked against him, the tighter their sex bond would become, but he knew Dean wasn't thinking about that right now. He had a litter of pups and one baby to deliver. 

Dean didn't stop rocking, even after the contraction eased off. He shuddered and a whining moan slipped out. "Fuck, yes… mmm." 

All too soon, the first pup was delivered and Crowley set it to a stationary bottle close by to nurse. He remained lodged deep inside Dean's ass. 

The second and third pups came at the same time and for a bit, Dean felt like he was going to be torn apart, but Crowley was still there, delivering just as much pleasure as there was pain. If this was what delivering hellhound pups was like, Dean felt he could handle this for eternity if he had to. Of course that was just the painful pleasure talking, he couldn't stay here. His Sammy would get him out.

As if he knew what Dean was thinking, and indeed he did know, Crowley chuckled. "I can still make that happen, Dean. I can send Colton to you on a regular basis to breed you if I want or if you want!"

Dean bit his lip, rocking against Crowley's cock willingly. He moaned through another contraction. "M-mmm-maybe." He said as he suddenly clenched down around Crowley's cock and bore down. The whole process of birthing all four pups took Dean close to five hours, but there was still the demon's baby to birth and it wasn't as eager to be born. 

Crowley didn't mind. He was enjoying rutting into Dean's ass. "Take your time, Dean, pace yourself. There's no rush and I think you kind of like my cock in you while you give birth. You know, I could easily impregnate you the instant you deliver my baby, if I want to. You would like that, wouldn't you?" 

Dean moaned, rocking himself more against Crowley; he could feel Crowley's cock throbbing, waiting for the moment Dean spoke just the right words. "Do I have a choice, really?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Crowley chuckled. "You could say no. But if you do, I'll take Sam away. So if you want to keep those nightly visits, you know the correct answer."

Dean sighed. His body moving for him, more desperately against Crowley's cock and he moaned. "Yes! Please, Crowley. Give me another baby when I deliver this one." 

Crowley chuckled. "The things you'll agree to just to keep that hour with your brother. If you ask me to do so, I will. Beg for it, Dean."

Dean whined, his body clenching down again as he was forced to bear down, trying to deliver the half-demon baby. "Please." He said through clenched teeth. "Please, Crowley. Would you please get me pregnant with another baby? I want to always be pregnant for you, for the hounds. I want to carry your babies all the time. Carry pups… like a good bitch should." 

Crowley chuckled darkly and kissed Dean's neck. "How can I say no to that? That's what you'll get then, Dean."

After another three hours, Dean had birthed the half-demon baby. He'd cut his chest a bit and allowed the baby to feed off his blood while Crowley continued to fuck him. He moaned deeply, and rocking into the thrusts. "Yes!" He moaned. "Yes! Crowley! Fuck, yes. Get me pregnant again!" 

"As you wish!" Crowley said and began thrusting harder and faster into Dean's ass. He used his powers to create a knot that after a bit, locked them together.

Dean let out a loud moan feeling Crowley's hot cum spurting out deep inside him. "Yes yes yes!" He moaned pressing against Crowley. "More! Fuck!" 

Crowley chuckled. "Mmm, Dean. Good boy." He said as he filled Dean up, then they both soon fell asleep.


End file.
